Always There For Me
by Mithua
Summary: Lily never had that many friends, but one day, James Potter, the most popular guy in school notices her and they quickly become friends, but can they keep it that way? And with Voldemort around, there courage is tested to the limit! MWPP/L! *Finished.*
1. That Girl

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to J.K Rowling and associates.

Always There For Me.

By Mithua.

***

Chapter 1: That Girl.

Nice warm summer days, where the green haze of the forest blended in with the cool blue of the lake, where the towering castle loomed, where all was peaceful, where birds sang, and trees swayed in the gentle summer wind, where…

The peaceful serenity of the area was knock away when a loud explosion was heard from the dungeons of the castle. Some windows opened from the dungeon and smoke drifted away. As it cleared, the class of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were seen. Hair all spiked up in different directions, wide eyed, gobsmacked at the two boys standing where there once stood a standard pewter cauldron, Their hair all spiked up, soot covering their faces, along with other substances that were once the ingredients for a growing potion.

"POTTER! BLACK! DETENTION! AND AN EXTRA TWENTY POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR!" yelled Professor Hooley, the potions master.

"Class dismissed, Potter and Black, stay behind and clean up all this mess!" snapped the moody old hag. One by one, the students started to file out of their classroom, still in shock, but snickering. James Potter and Sirius Black were left behind and started to clean up the place, under the watchful eye of the professor. Once they were a good way out of class, they both burst out laughing. 

"Who would have thought a little Filibuster Firework would grow that much?" Sirius gasped between laughs. James just shook his head a little and smirked knowingly. He had put an Engorgement Charm in with the Growing Potion making the firework huge before it went off.

"Engorgement Charms are quite handy," he laughed and pulled some of his unruly black hair away from his eyes.

The summer had done James a lot of good. He had grown more, his brown eyes were full of mischief and he had become more muscular and handsome. But his jet-black hair remained in its messy ways, which just added to his charming features. Sirius had grown his dark brownish black hair just pass his shoulders and kept it tied in a loose ponytail. He had a low husky voice and shining blue eyes that had a mischievous glint and warm expression. They were both of the same height and they were just part of the scheming Marauders, the original pranksters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The other members were Remus Lupin, a smart boy with silvery blonde hair and blue grey eyes. He was fairly tall and had a mysterious aura around him. He was polite, a hard worker, patient, friendly and modest. But he did come up with some of the biggest pranks ever, making him a very reliable Marauder. These three were charming 5th years that girls would swoon over, but they had never really gone out with any of them, just flirt and tease them. Peter Pettigrew, was also a Marauder, a tubby, short boy with golden curls, and a squeaky voice. He grew nervous around folk, but he was a friend of the trio. So these were the Marauders.

James and Sirius walked up to the portrait of the fat lady in the wide pink dress. She looked at them and smirked, they were still covered with soot.

"Hello boys, love the look," she said sarcastically.

"You look lovely too," Sirius said flashing his perfect grin. The fat lady blushed slightly.

"Password?" she said smiling.

"Monkey Eyes." James grinned his award-winning smile. The portrait swung open.

"Thank you!" they said and entered, they heard her mutter something about 'such nice young men' and 'I wish there were more of them around.'

They entered through the tunnel and were greeted by other Gryffindors that were present in their class.

"Nice one!" some of them chanted.

The two Maruaders grinned and headed for the boy's dorms. Badly needing a shower.

***

That evening the Marauders sat at the corner of the common room to plan their next prank to play of Severus Snape, a slimy haired Slytherin who always seemed to want to get them into more trouble than they actually need. 

"Maybe we should give him a green Afro and tattoo 'I'm a self righteous asshole' on his forehead." Remus suggested with a smirk.

"Yeah, and dress him up in one of those muggle aprons with frills!" Sirius added.

James had stopped listening to them half way through. He had been gazing at a girl with fiery hair and green eyes in amazement. James had observed her even since she had entered the common room. She had sat on the rug in front of the fire because all of the couches and chairs had been taken. She had been swooped away from all of reality as her eyes danced across the page of a little book. She had remained like that for over an hour. James was surprised that she could remain so interested in the book for such a long time. He had always found reading so boring. But what amazed him most were her brilliant green eyes. So full of curiosity, serenity, warmth and interest. She would tear her eyes away from the book from time to time and gaze at the empty chairs where people had sat and then turn her head towards her book again. James didn't know her too well, but knew her name was Lily Evans, that she was muggle born, that she was very smart and that she didn't seem to have many friends. He stood up and walked to were she sat and sat down beside her.

"Hi Lily." He greeted.

"Hello James," she smiled at him.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"A book," she stated flatly and continued to read.

"I know that. What's it called?" James asked looking at the redhead.

"Alice in Wonderland." Lily replied and continued to read silently. She decided that if he asked anymore questions, she would ignore him and he'd get bored and go away. She was enjoying her book and James was just annoying her slightly, but she had to admit it was nice to have someone to talk to other than her cat Meryl. 

"Oh…so it's a muggle story? What's it about?" James asked. Trying to keep up the conversation. Lily looked surprised at him. No one had ever taken interest in anything she had liked, and Alice in Wonderland was her favourite story. Most of the people in Gryffindor were purebloods and they had ignored her slightly because she as muggle born. She smiled at him.

"It's about a girl called Alice and she doesn't really like what's happening to everything around her, so she follows this speeding rabbit to another world of strange people and evil queens." Lily explained. James listened to the usually silent girl; she was the first girl that didn't actually flirt with him, just made friendly conversation as friends.

"I like the Cheshire cat." James stated when Lily told him about the always-smiling cat.

Lily smiled at the comment. She was quite amazed that someone would actually come and talk to her, about something other than homework and spells. She was shy most of the time, but she felt as if she and James were old friends. 

"So, Lily, I don't know too much about you, tell me all about yourself." James said at the girl sitting beside him.

"Me, well…um…I like reading, writing, drawing. My favourite subject is charms. I have a cat called Meryl and um…" Lily struggled a little.

"Do you have brother's or sister's?" James asked, trying to help her out.

"I have one sister, Petunia. She's one year older than me and she hates me for being a witch. I'm the freak of nature to her," she said sadly.

"She's a stupid git then. All older sister's are. My older sister, well, stepsister is Head Girl and a bit snooty," James said in disgust. Lily laughed a little and James smiled up at her.

"Well, I better go study, and clean my robes since _someone_ nearly blew up the dungeons!" Lily said standing up.

"Hey it wasn't just me! Sirius needs some credit!" James said loudly so that Sirius could hear.

"That's right! I deserve some…well…most of the credit!" he called grinning.

James just shook his head exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. Lily laughed and then said her goodbyes and headed towards the dorm. James walked over to Sirius and Remus and they continued thinking up other pranks.

Lily opened her trunk upstairs and brought out a small black book with a silver spine. The little book had '_Lily_' written on the front. Lily opened it and brought out her quill. She hurriedly wrote into it.

-_Dear Diary,_

I guess I actually have a 'friend' now! After 5 years of being ignored by everyone, well, not ignored, but 'known' by few, someone actually came to talk to me. And it was none other than James Harold Potter, one of the most popular students in this whole school! We talked about my book and he asked about me and was getting to know me, I hope we can stay friends, because he's quite nice.

Lily

12/9/76-

Lily closed her diary and put her quill away. She walked over to her bed and stroked her ginger cat, who purred in delight and sat on her lap. She stroked the cat and watched her sleep. She then went to the desk, sorted her things for her next classes and went to sleep.

__


	2. Riding Broomsticks Quidditch Style

Chapter 2: Riding Broomsticks Quidditch Style

The smell of breakfast wafted through the corridors, making any by passer come to the Great Hall for their first meal. James entered and sat at the Gryffindor table. He had awoken earlier than usual thanks to a noisy house elf trying to take his robes to clean but tripping over them. Sirius had moaned and snored louder, Remus was probably up in the library somewhere and Peter, he slept like a rock and wouldn't wake up. It was a Saturday, a free day. James skimmed the table looking for anyone he knew and noticed the familiar fiery red hair, which was always kept in a loose bun. Lily at the end of the table, her nose buried in a book. James smiled and sat opposite her, she didn't seem to notice him at first. James flicked some bread at her to get her attention. She dropped her book into her cereal and looked surprised.

"James!" she said noticing the grinning boy in front of her.

"Good Morning," he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, good morning, but next time, don't flick bread at me to get my attention," she commented with a small smile. She picked up her book, muttered some works under her breath and her book had was dry again. 

They talked more. Lily found out why James liked Quidditch so much and why he was such a good seeker on the team. She had always been slightly scared of the fast and violent sport and she didn't think she would be able to keep up with it. 

"Quidditch sounds like fun. I've never played, but I'd be lousy player, flying away from every ball!" Lily smiled.

"You've never played? Where have you been all these years? Ok, it's settled, we're gonna play some Quidditch today. I'll get the team together and we can start!" James said optimistically.

"Oh no! I can't play. It'll be too hard for me to keep up and the bludgers will knock me off easily," Lily said with some fear on her face.

"And I don't have my own broomstick, and there's no way I'll ride on a school broomstick! My flying is really rusty." Lily warned James. Disappointment spread over James' face.

"Honestly, I thought that Miss Lily Evans, the smartest girl in this school could handle anything. Hey, wait a minute, you could just ride with me. You won't have to play but, you'll be right in the action." James said, eyes sparkling. 

"It's not safe," Lily stated. James felt exasperated; Lily had come up with something negative to every thing he had suggested.

"Come on Lily! Live a little! You'll be safe, cause you're gonna be with me! The best damn seeker this whole school has seen in years!" James said trying to get Lily to lighten up. Lily laughed a little, as James looked desperate to get her flying on a broomstick again.

"If the best damn seeker promises I'll be safe, I'll go then," Lily said giving up.

James whooped slightly and grabbed her hand; he practically dragged her away from the Great Hall and outside onto the Quidditch pitch. He opened the broom cupboard and brought out his broomstick, a Nimbus 1000; the newest broomstick around. He brought out the quaffle and threw it for Lily to catch. She caught it slightly off guard. 

"Practise will start in an hour's time, so we can just shoot some hoops!" James said and closed the trunk that held all the balls used for Quidditch. He then sat on his broomstick and motioned Lily to sit behind him. Lily stepped towards the broomstick cautiously.

"Don't worry, it doesn't bite!" James laughed as Lily stepped closer slowly. She gave the ball to James and he held it under one arm and held the handle with his free hand. Lily sat behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist. With that they were both off the ground, hovering 40 feet off the ground.

"Oh my god! I think I'm gonna fall!" Lily said grasping him tighter.

"Lily, you're not going to fall, so just loosen up around my waist." he laughed. Lily loosened her grasp and blushed a little. They flew in the direction of the giant hoops. James gave Lily the quaffle.

"Go for it, but straight after you shoot, hold on tight!" he said with a smirk Lily didn't like the look of.

"Ok," she said eyeing James suspiciously. 

She aimed for the hoop and threw the ball swiftly. She then wrapped her arms around James' waist. She now knew why. They were heading for the ball at breakneck speed before it hit the ground.

"JJJJAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" Lily yelled clearly frightened at the speed they were going. James caught the ball before it hit the ground and then flew higher and faster and shot one himself, heading for the ball again at a tremendous speed. Lily yelling all the way. He caught the ball again and then landed gently onto the ground. He turned at smiled at a slightly pale Lily.

"You ok?" he grinned.

"Uh huh," she said squeakily and wide-eyed. James laughed at her.

"You sure." James said slightly more concerned but smirking all the while. Lily snapped out of her trance like state.

"I hate you!" she said and got off the broomstick, but her smiled betrayed her.

"Sure you do!" he replied. "You love me really, and you loved the ride!"

"Yeah, you're right, I did! Could you take me on another ride?" Lily asked smiling.

"Sure."

Lily stepped back on the broom and James speeded off in the direction of the lake at a tremendous speed. Lily held on tight and gasped at everything looking like a blur. James grinned at the speed they were going at. He loved to go faster than anything else imaginable. He then had an idea and grinned evilly. From flying a good few feet over the lake, he turned the handle downwards so that it looked as if they were plummeting towards the lake and break it's peaceful surface. James grinned even more when he heard Lily's shaky voice whispering "Maybe we should go slightly slower?" in his ear. He speeded up and Lily closed her eyes ready for the impact. James jerked the broomstick away from the lake when they were just a foot from hitting its cool surface. Lily felt how the tips of her shoes skimmed the water and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was above the surface, dry and flying just over the lake at a slow gentle speed. She heard James laughing hard he turned to face her.

"I seriously hate you," Lily said to the smirking boy, not showing any sign of pleasure on her face.

"Oh come one, you didn't seriously think I'd try to drown you on purpose." James said charmingly.

"That…stunt was too dangerous!" Lily glared.

"That stunt, was a Wronski Feint. A very good trick if you ask me. I was getting you right in the action. You were never in danger!" James smiled reassuringly.

Lily still looked slightly angry but she let it off. If she had got injured, she'd make James pay big time anyway. They had slightly slower ride around the Hogwarts ground. With James flying towards the Whomping Willow and making it more exciting by dodging the swiping branches. They then landed in the Quidditch stadium.

"Well, an hour's passed and the team is just coming. I better go then." Lily said stepping off the broom and starting to leave. James quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her grinning.

"There's no way I'm letting you leave without playing at least one game!" he said.

"Oh no! I'm not playing!" Lily warned. She saw the team coming nearer.

"Yes you are, you're never going to graduate from Hogwarts without playing at least one game of Quidditch!" James said and waved as the team came by.

"Please don't make me play!" Lily pleaded.

"Hey James! Hi Lily, what're you doing here?" asked Sirius cheerfully. Just as Lily was about to speak James interrupted.

"She's agreed to play Quidditch with us." James grinned at Lily, she just glared back.

"Really? Cool, what position?" Sirius asked pleasantly.

"Um…Chaser! She can shoot real good! We'll let her use Greg's broomstick since he's in hospital wing right now." James said, Lily had a look of horror on her face.

"Ok, the Hufflepuffs should be down any minute." Sirius said as he spotted some students coming towards the pitch. They all walked – Lily was dragged by James – to the broom cupboard to get all the equipment out.

"Sirius, make sure she doesn't get hit by a bludger, she's kinda timid in this game." James muttered so only Sirius could hear. Sirius just grinned knowingly. 'James is falling for her. I've got to tell the others.' They headed out to the pitch and started on the game.

Lily hovered in the air and looked worried around her. Everything was going so fast and she couldn't think clearly. She then saw the red ball being thrown at her. What was she going to do now? There were other people flying towards her. 'Fly dammit!' she thought and speeded off in the direction of the hoops. There she saw the keeper grinning to himself, thinking he'd be able to save her feeble shoot. Lily just threw the ball as hard as she could and through some miracle, it went through the hoop. Other Gryffindor's were now patting her on the back and congratulating her on her score. She just smiled a nervous smile.

"See, I told you, you could play!" she heard James' voice above her. He grinned down at her. She then thought she saw a golden glint swoop past her.

"Excuse me, duty calls!" James said politely at Lily and flew after the Snitch. She didn't notice that a black all was being hurled in her direction. She nearly fell off her broomstick when Sirius flew in front of her.

"Begging your pardon miss," he said jokingly and hit the black ball away from her.

"Thanks," she replied smiling.

"No problem at all ma'am," he smiled again and aimed a different bludger at a Hufflepuff Chaser.

A few minutes later, the game was over, Gryffindor winning against Hufflepuff. Lily landed and quickly got off the broomstick and put it away neatly. As she stepped outside, James stood waiting for her with Sirius.

"Well, you should be a Chaser on the team. You're a lot better than Greg!" Sirius complimented.

"You've got to be kidding me! Me play another game of Quidditch? Not on your life, that was way too risky for me, but it was fun. I'll just watch the games." Lily said.

"Suit yourself. Let's go have some lunch." James said. The three headed to the castle.


	3. Under a Moonlit Sky

Chapter 3: Under a Moonlit Sky.

Lily was now happier than ever. James was her best friend and the Marauder's had accepted her and they trusted her. They would tell her of their next plan to pull pranks on any poor soul and they thought of her as a little sister. She did get a few envious stares from other girls as she walked with them down hallways laughing at their jokes. She even helped them with their grades for Charms, since that was their weakness, and all four helped her with Transfiguration. The teacher's were a bit happier to see that the crazy Marauder's became somewhat humane when Lily was around. 

"Hey, could one of you help me with my Transfiguration assignment?" Lily asked the four boys.

"Lil, it's for NEXT week." Sirius said stressing the 'next'.

"Yeah I know, but it takes me ages to actually understand everything." Lily said quietly.

"Fine, we'll help. How about tonight?" James asked.

"Tomorrow night would be better," Lily stated. For some reason she saw Remus turn pale. Sirius noted that too as did James and Peter.

"Um…not too good, err, we've got Quidditch practice!" James said, and Sirius nodded vigorously.

"But it's Wednesday tomorrow, Ravenclaw have the Quidditch pitch that time," Lily said with an eyebrow raised.

"Did he say Quidditch? He meant detention! Didn't you Jamsie-boy!" Sirius nearly glared at James.

"Uh…yeah," James said scratching the back of his head.

"Ok, Remus, can you help me with it tomorrow?" Lily asked the blonde boy.

"Um…no…meeting with the Astronomy club." Remus said a little shakily but hiding it.

"Ok, then. Peter?" Lily asked nearly desperately.

"Lily, would you really trust me with Transfiguration? James and Sirius are the brains behind that." Peter said pointing at the now silent boys who were glaring at him.

"Fine, tonight it is then." Lily said.

"So, what colour should we turn Snape's hair today?" Sirius asked trying to change the subject.

After dinner they headed towards the common room. Lily would normally think they would look inside books for the notes, but James and Sirius managed to put together a little show so that she could understand what happens. She scribbled down the notes on her parchment. After about a half-hour, she finally managed to write up the assignment. She thanked them for their help, and started on other homework.

"Lil, how can you study more with all we've taught you today?" Sirius asked plopping down to one side of her on the couch.

"You can never study too much." Lily said smiling.

"Yes you can." James stated and plopped down on her other side.

"Well, I just like to get the work done." Lily replied.

"Great. James, we've got another workaholic, just like our boy Remmy." Sirius commented smirking.

"Remmy? Where did that come from?" Remus asked sarcastically and sat down beside Sirius.

"Just don't call me that ever again," Remus said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sure Remmy," Sirius replied.

"Remus, I say we hex him." Lily whispered.

"Sure." He grinned.

"I know a really good one which makes you sprout slugs from your mouth," James whispered loudly enough for Sirius to hear.

"The world's against me." Sirius muttered.

They all threw a pillow at him, which resulted in a huge pillow fight where everybody was against Sirius. The poor boy.

The next day was pretty uneventful except from a few tricks played on Snape from time to time. Classes ended and she couldn't see the Marauder's anywhere. 'Probably up to some trick.' She smiled at the thought. She sat on a couch lay on a couch and was reading a book. Students soon went up to their dorms as it grew late. Lily just carried on reading as the fire of the common room slowly dimmed. She was nearly half-asleep when she heard footsteps coming from the 5th year's boy's dorm. She opened her eyes more and saw no one there. She thought she was just hearing things when she heard an angry voice.

"Watch it Wormtail!" said the first voice; it sounded strangely like Sirius'.

"Sorry!" squeaked a voice similarly to Peter's.

"Shut up! Both of you!" the hushed voice like James' spoke.

Lily was now alert but with the dim light, no one would be able to tell she was awake. She couldn't see anyone. She was the only one in the common room. But then she saw the portrait hole open up, and she heard the silent patter of footsteps walk out. 'What the…?' Lily thought. Curiosity overwhelmed her. She silently followed and stepped out of the portrait hole. She stayed within the shadows and the sound of footsteps and doors opening by themselves were her only clues as to which way to follow. 'I'm breaking every rule in the book? In should go back!' she thought, but her feet disobeyed her.

"Alohomora," she heard a hush whisper and saw how the big doors that lead outside opened. She slid outside and into the shadows so that no one would see her. Then from nowhere, she saw James, Sirius and Peter appear.

"Go back Lily," James said and turned to face her. He looked very serious, as did Sirius and Peter. Lily, surprised stood into the light.

"How'd you know I was here?" She then saw some parchment being stuffed into Sirius' cloak; The Marauder's Map.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked them.

"Helping a friend. Now go back." Sirius said.

"That's not a good excuse." She said wrapping her arms around her as the wind whipped them.

"Listen Lil, it's really dangerous. We don't want you to get hurt, so just please listen to us and go back!" James pleaded with her.

"If it's dangerous, why are you letting yourself go?" Lily asked.

"Say you have this friend, and he goes through a lot of hardship, you'd want to help him as much as you can, even though the risks are high. What would you do?" James asked.

"I'd try to help him of course. But help him without getting myself into trouble." Lily replied.

"That's exactly what we are doing. So don't take this the wrong way but, if you came with us, we'd be in deep shit." James said scratching the back of his head.

"Now go back. Take the invisibility cloak if you want," James said holding out the cloak.

Lily frowned a little and then slowly stepped up so that she could get the cloak. But just as she touched the material the clouds moved and bathed them in moonlight. The blood-curdling howl of a wolf could be heard; a werewolf.

"Shit! Why isn't he at the Shrieking Shack?!" Sirius cursed.

"Lily, go back to your dorm and stay there until the morning!" James ordered her. Then he ran down the steps - followed by Sirius and Peter - and across the grounds to the Forbidden Forest. Lily stood rooted to the spot. They were running in the direction they had heard the howl. Were they actually crazy enough to take on a werewolf? Her mind screamed at her to go back, just had James had told her, but once again her feet disobeyed her and she followed the boys. She ran, still holding the invisibility cloak. She reached the edge of the forest and the howling was louder and sounded full of anguish. It was then she saw a small grey rat run out of the forest. A few minutes later, a large black dog with smooth, silky fur exited. It saw her and barked out loud at her. Trying to warn her of something. Lily looked confused. A few minutes later she heard a low growl come from the forest. She slowly turned her head in fear. She screamed as she saw the large figure of a werewolf lash out at her. It pounced on her and pinned her down. Lily gasped for breath as she saw the gleaming sharp teeth in the moonlight, the spiky fur, and the red and black eyes stare menacingly down at her. It's claws started to cut through her robes and formed cuts on her shoulder. Lily couldn't breath with the weight of the heavy werewolf on her. It's paw started to reach her neck. She knew she would die instantly if it's claw would cut her neck. Lily was scared out of her mind. Tears spilled out of her green eyes as she saw it's blurry head lower on to her. About to bite her, and kill her. She closed her eyes, awaiting her death. But it didn't come. She felt how the weight was lifted off her and how her breathing was a lot easier. She opened her eyes and tried to lift herself off the ground. She then saw a stag. A silvery white stag. It was fighting off the werewolf that was lashing violently. She looked hard at the beautiful creature, fighting to protect her. Its eyes were black, with hints of the darkest brown. They looked familiar. And it had a tuft of messy fur on its head. The stag raised it hind legs to keep the werewolf at bay. The werewolf was kicked back, but its large claws started to lash out at the stag. After a few unsuccessful strikes, it had finally managed to create a deep lash on the stag, along the chest and one of its front legs. A look of pain was clearly evident on the stag's face. Lily saw the black dog run forward into the fight and lash at the werewolf, which was still making its way towards Lily. The stag could barely stand up, as the werewolf had created a fair few deep lashes at its legs. But it still tried to help at the fight. The black dog fought with all its might. The werewolf oversized him, giving it the advantage but it still fought. The rat just stood away, avoiding the fight at all costs. The age long battle seemed to last forever, until the clouds shifted. The moonlit Hogwarts ground darkened, and rain started to pour down heavily, making the wound of every creature sting. The werewolf went rigid and froze, it then started to shake violently. Lily watched in horror as it yelled in pain and shrank in size. The fur turned to skin, the eyes turned from red and black, to blue, the spiked fur around its head turned into silvery blonde hair and the claws shrank to neat human nails. The raging werewolf had turned back into the form of Remus Lupin. He stood there for a minute, and looked at everyone around him.

"S…s…sor…sorry," his voice cracked and he collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. Lily ran over to Remus' form. He had his eyes closed, but he was still breathing. She then saw the stag collapse and stared at it. The silvery white fur was stained with red blood. It started to shrink in size. The white tufts of hair on its head turning black, it's fur turning to skin and ripped black robes, which were now stained with blood. Lily started to shake as the stag had now turned to James Potter; her best friend. The black dog ran up to James, turning into Sirius in the process.

"James! James! Speak to me!" he said while lightly slapping his face. James moaned in pain. Lily walked over to them teary eyed.

"I…to…told you…to….go back," he said huskily before loosing consciousness. Sirius looked up at Lily. The only emotion playing on his was disappointment.

"We warned you. Now, help me get them back to their dorms." Sirius said.

"We should take them to Madam Pomfrey…" Lily started but was interrupted by James.

"Oh yes that will work. She knows about Remus being a werewolf, but nothing about James, Peter and I being _illegal _animagus." He said, not angrily or sarcastically.

"Peter, you go into the school as a rat, you know the way up there. Lily and I will somehow cover ourselves with the invisibility cloak and James and Remus and go to the Gryffindor Tower." Sirius said.

Lily placed charms so that James and Remus would be lighter to carry. Sirius carried James over one shoulder and Remus on the other. He handed her the Marauder's Map to Lily so that she could tell when someone would be coming. The journey to the castle was long and silent and Lily had never felt so ashamed in her life. 


	4. Healings and Dreams

Chapter 4: Healings and Dreams.

The journey back to Gryffindor tower had thankfully been uneventful. Lily and Sirius trudged their way into the common room and removed the invisibility cloak. Lily opened the door to the boy's dorm so that Sirius could place them in their beds. Lily was about to leave.

"Wait Lily, you helped create the mess they're in, so you're going to fix it." Sirius said looking at the smaller girl. Lily nodded.

"We'll have to work together, until Prongs and Moony are back to full health." Sirius continued. A look of confusion spread on her face.

"Until they heal, you'll refer to James as Prongs and Remus as Moony." Sirius explained.

"Ok, but what can I do to help?" Lily asked in a shaky whisper.

"I'm no nurse. We'll both have to help with medication. I'll make up the excuse for Prongs not being in class and you'll have to help homework wise. Prongs is a genius compared to me, so I'm no good there." Sirius answered. Lily nodded again and turned to leave.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry," Lily apologised teary eyed. 

"I know." Sirius nodded and gave her a small reassuring smile. 

Lily walked to her dorm. She collapsed onto her bed and stayed awake for a long time, her tears keeping her awake. She draped the hangings of her four-poster bed so that no one would wake up and disturb her. After what seemed like only a few hours, she rose and headed for the bathroom. She washed her tear stained face with cold water. Her eyes looked puffy and the glow in her eyes were lost. She showered and headed for the common room. She headed for the boy's dorm and knocked gently on the door. It opened a crack and as Sirius answered it. He then opened it wider and stepped aside so that she could enter. She saw wash basins, bandages and different bottles scattered in the room. She instantly took the hint and picked up a washcloth. She walked to Remus' bed and started removed some of his robes. She then started to clean the cuts that had been bleeding.

"I thought you would've started with Prongs." Sirius uttered and started to clean Prongs' wound.

"I'm not a reliable friend. He deserves better than a person like me." Lily replied to his little query. They remained silent for the rest of the time. Replacing bandages and cleaning wounds that would open up occasionally. 

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked curiously.

"He's in the library. He's looking for potions that may help heal those two." Sirius replied.

Silence loomed over them again. Sirius looked at his watch and saw how Breakfast would finish soon and their first class would start soon.

"Listen Lily, classes are starting soon. We'd better go. At lunch, we'll come back and check up on Prongs and Moony. And could you place a charm on the door so that no one can enter?" Sirius asked. They both headed outside and Lily charmed the door so that it was locked securely. Now they headed for their first class, Herbology.

The day seemed to be against Lily and Sirius, the teacher's seemed to be piling homework on them, which meant double for Lily, and Sirius had somehow managed to get two detentions for incidentally turning Snape's hair into blue snakes and throwing bubotuber pus at Malfoy's face. No one had asked where Remus was, but they all asked where James was. Sirius simply told them that James was serving a day's detention for shooting a projection of Professor Trelawny doing the can-can in a tuxedo. As lunch came, the duo headed back to Gryffindor tower, and checked up on Prongs and Moony. Remus had started to pull through and was fully conscious again. They made him stay in bed, and Lily left any homework they had been assigned for him to do. He wasn't exactly happy with the prospect of doing homework, but he was bed bound with nothing to do.

"Lily, I am sorry for trying to attack you. I have no control as a werewolf. Whenever a werewolf smells a mere human, it will attack. And I have no control of it," Remus apologised.

"No need to apologise Moony. If I had listen to Prongs and Padfoot, this would have never happened and Prongs wouldn't be in the position he is now," Lily whispered guiltily.

"Don't worry Lily. Our Prongs is a strong boy. He'll pull through." Remus said reassuringly but he wavered for a second.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have attacked him. My senses as a werewolf are totally knocked away, and I'm usually calmer around the animagus, but since you were there, I couldn't control it." Remus said staring at the figure of James lying still on the bed.

"Hey, you two shouldn't place blame anywhere. We should be doing all we can to heal Prongs here," Sirius called over at the two.

"He's right." Remus said," for once." He smirked. Lily smiled a little and then looked at her watch. Lunch would end soon and she hadn't had any breakfast, neither did Sirius for that matter.

"Let's get something to eat. Lunch will be ending soon," Lily said and stood up. They headed towards the door, closed and locked it. 

"Damn! I'm hungry, you couldn't bring up some food later?!" Remus called. He heard a muffled reply from the door that sounded roughly like 'sure.'

Lily grabbed an apple and then hurried out to her next, History of Magic. Sirius ran in a different direction after grabbing a bread roll and ran up the many corridors for Divination. Lily arrived late, and tardiness wasn't common with her. Professor Binns just gave her a warning not to be late again. Lily apologised and sat at her lonely desk at the corner of the room, where sunlight shone and illuminated her bare desk. She brought out her parchment and quill and tried to make noted, but the Professor Binn's monotonous voice wasn't exactly exciting to her. She didn't get enough sleep and barely nothing to eat, just a red apple. The light shining in her eyes were making her uncomfortable so she squinted a lot. She finally propped her head in her hands with the same bored expression as everyone in the class. A cool breeze started to blow on her, and she closed her eyes enjoying the light wind ruffle the loose strands of her loose bun. 

__

The lake was so peaceful. The moonlight danced on its surface. It was a crescent moon so no werewolf problems. Lily walked to the rim of lake, took off her shoes and stepped into the shallow waters. She looked up and there stood a hooded figure, with shimmering silver glowing eyes. It distorted the peaceful vision. It turned to face her, and it floated about five inches above the ground. It held out its hand, as if it wanted her to take it. It was a pale grotesque hand. The skin was wrinkled and scrunched up. Blue veins were sticking up from it, and its long yellow nails were chipped. Somehow, it didn't feel right. She shook her head and started to turn away. But then she saw one finger point at her chest; a green ball light of light started to form at the tip. Lily started shaking in fear. She stood rooted to the spot. As it was about to shoot, she felt how her body was lifted up. As she looked down, she saw strong hind legs running s fast as they could. She saw the familiar tufts of messy silvery white hair on the stag's head. "Prongs?" she asked confused. 

Lily felt a sudden cold sweep through her. She saw from the corner of her eye, Professor Binn's cold ghostly hand come out of her hand.

"Miss Evans, I would appreciate it if you stayed awake during class." He snapped at her.

"Sorry Professor." She said meekly. 

The rest of the classes went by. And that dream bothered her a little. Who was that figure? She didn't take Divination, so she couldn't tell these sort of things. Lily headed to the common room, dropped off all her things at her desk in her dorm and then headed for the boy's dorm. She opened it and stepped inside quietly.

"Hello Lil," Remus greeted her from the bed. He had been reading a book Peter had brought him from the library.

"Hi Moony, how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. But Prongs, he's been groaning a little, sounds like he's having a bad dream." Remus said and pointed at James, who seemed to have a slight frown on his face.

"Has he woken up yet?" Lily asked and felt James' forehead.

"No, not yet." Remus answered, looking at his friend. After washing up James' wounds, she started to leave, leaving Remus time to rest. During this time, Sirius entered.

"I thought you said you weren't reliable enough to help Prongs," Sirius said from the door.

"I'm not. I'm not worthy of his friendship, but you were in detention, and he needed a clean dressing," Lily muttered.

"Ok."

"Now, I've got to go, I've got double homework to do. And please be quiet for Moony," Lily said and walked out.

Lily headed for a big desk in the common room. She sprawled out all the work on the desks. She charmed her quill so that it would look like James' handwriting. She sprawled out the Arithmancy worked and started on the long hard calculations. Arithmancy was a hard subject, but if you understood it, it would seem simple. She started on the calculations and finished them easily. Next, she started on his Herbology, Divination and Potions write-ups he had to do. Last on James' list of homework was an essay for DADA. She started researching the topic well into the night. She finally finished it at in the ungodly hours of the morning. She felt too tired to return to her dorm, and just curled up on the couch and fell into a light sleep.

Meanwhile, in the boy's dorms, James stirred. He groaned a little in pain, and opened his eyes groggily. His vision was blurry and he reached out for his glasses. He tried to get out of bed, but instantly regretted that move as pain flashed through his body. Remus awoke when he heard James in pain.

"Hey, lie down Prongs, you need as much rest as you can get," Remus said.

"Moony? What…what happened?" James asked hoarsely.

Remus explained the events of what had happened the previous night. James remained silent, listening to everything being said. When Remus had finished, James just lay silently and looked up at his four poster bed. He let loose the knots that kept the hangings back and let them fall.

"James, are you ok?" Remus asked. Silence responded him.

Remus sighed and lay back on his own bed. 'Lily's done it big time.' Remus thought and drifted back into his light sleep.


	5. A Little Thing Called Trust

Chapter 5: A Little Thing Called Trust.

James lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, with his hangings draped over his bed. He had an annoyed and slightly angry expression on his face. His thoughts drifted back to those painful months, 4 years ago.

They always argued about him. Wherever they went, you could always tell it was them shouting, no not shouting, bawling at each other. James was ashamed that they were always at each other's hate list. You could always tell when the Potter's would be coming, it was embarrassing. But through many arguments, they had always had many good times. James remembered for his 13th birthday, his father had taken him to the final match of the Quidditch World Cup. When they had returned they had found his mother had left a note for them, a plain simple note, with a few lines, but explained in just a few simple sentences.

__

-We never get along, and I can't stand it! I wanted James to study hard and get good grades at school, but now I get letters almost everyday from the school saying that he's pulled another prank that has made another kid break they're arm or something like that, it's juvenile delinquency! I can't trust him anymore, and I can't trust you either. You encourage him in every way! Buying him some new dangerous gift on each birthday, I can't take. The divorce is set, and as far as I'm concerned, James is YOUR son, not mine. –

James always remembered that note. How could anyone forget a not that said they wanted you out of their lives? James frowned as he felt a single tear come down the side of his cheek. He wiped it away stubbornly. From then on, he had always wanted friends that would trust him, and that he could trust them, without that, someone always ended up getting hurt. And that someone always seemed to be him. James wiped his face and stubbornly tried to get out of bed. Although he was in pain, he didn't care. He needed to hold onto something to walk, as his legs hadn't fully healed. He headed towards the bathroom. The fire lanterns lit up and illuminated the big bathroom. James looked at his reflection and saw the cuts he had received as a stag. He turned the taps on and started to soak his face with the cold water. The water made his wounds sting, but James dealt with the pain, he had been in a lot of pain before, worse than a few cuts. He didn't feel like sleeping as he looked at his three friends curled up in their beds. He grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of old trousers and replaced them with his ripped black robes. He headed into the common room and saw Lily taking up all the space of the couch he usually sat on. He stumbled over there and gazed at her, a mixture of thoughts running through his head.

She never listened to me, I told her many times to go back.

__

It was only curiosity, you would've done the same if you had been her, wouldn't you James.

No I wouldn't, you've forgotten how much trust is important to me.

__

So, do you hate her now?

No, I'm just…disappointed. I don't really know what to think of her now.

__

Well, look there, since when did she take Divination? She's done you're homework for you.

Even if she has, that isn't an excuse to get out of it. She didn't listen to me.

James gazed at Lily; she looked really tired, as if she hadn't slept in days. She had taken care of him, and done his homework, but gaining his trust again would take her a long time. James took the homework she had done and then headed towards his dorm.

That morning, Lily headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. She was happier this morning as she had noticed James sitting on the table. Sirius was helping Remus, and Peter was still sleeping like a rock. She sat opposite James.

"James, I'm glad to see you're up again. I want to thank you for what you did for me, but also apologise for not going back like you told me to," Lily said quietly bowing her head in shame. James looked at her and then continued eating his toast. Noticing he remained silent, Lily continued.

"So, Prongs, um…you look, err…nice in you're other form," Lily said looking up. James continued with the silence and finished his breakfast. He stood up and left the table without saying goodbye. As he left the hall, Remus and Sirius entered. James walked pass them and muttered a small greeting. They looked over at Lily who had seen James exit and leave her behind. They walked over to her and sat at either side of her.

"Hey Lil, what's wrong with Jamsie-boy?" Sirius said nodding in the direction James had left.

Lily remained silent for a while, all the time, she had her eyes stuck on where James had left. It was until she heard the clicking of fingers snap her out of it.

"Lil, you ok?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm not. My best friend hates me." Lily whispered and left. Remus and Sirius stared after her. She looked really upset.

"I thought I was her best friend!" Sirius pouted.

"Get over yourself Sirius. She likes James, and she's lost his trust now." Remus stated.

"That's a bad thing to do." Sirius replied simply.

Lily walked to her dorm and collected all her things for class glumly. As she went down to the common room she saw James exiting it. She hurriedly walked up beside him; they were going to the same class after all.

"Look, James, I'm really sorry, please talk to me?" Lily pleaded keeping up with his fast walking pace up through the many towers of the school.

"Whatever Lily," he muttered and walked into his classroom and sat at his usual place the back of the class. Lily sat at her usual desk in front of him. They used to pass notes to each other, but all through out class, no notes came.

Lily couldn't stand it, every time she approached James or try to talk to him, he'd ignore her, not talk to her or walk away. The rest of the Marauder's didn't really know what to do. They were friends with both people, and whenever they would hang out together, they felt awkward. It was better when the both of them had been friends, then they could talk about anything. 

They had been surprised when James snapped at her one day when she had been apologising. He never snapped at anyone, especially girls. It seemed un-James like. From then onwards, Lily started to avoid him, she studied in her dorm, read in the library, and went outside – even in bad weather - whenever she was bored and James was in the common room. She couldn't stand the silence and that distant look on his face whenever she was around.

__

-Dear Diary,

I can't stand this anymore. I know I've said this a thousand times, but I miss him so much. I know what I did was wrong. Curiosity seems to pull friends away from you now. Or get you into trouble. And that's exactly what has happened with James and me. I miss the rides we would take on his broomstick, the conversations we had, the smile on his face, that mischievous glint in his eye, I miss his presence. Meryl keeps me company, but even her cute ginger furry face can't cheer me up. I want James to be my friend again. He's a nice guy. I miss him. This entry probably makes me sound like I'm in love with the boy, and I probably am. Lily Potter doesn't sound bad; it has a nice ring to it. I'm going to shut up now.

Lily.

20/11/76. –

Lily closed her diary and placed it in her pocket. She walked to the common room and quickly walked out as she saw James, Sirius and Remus there out of the corner of her eye. Sirius sighed and looked at Remus, and then at James. James was just continuing at there game of Exploding Snap. 

"When are you going to forgive her?" Remus suddenly asked.

"Forgive who?" James replied distantly.

"Stop being an ass Prongs" Sirius stated rolling his eyes.

"I've already forgiven her."

"Then why aren't you talking to her?" Remus continued.

"Because I can't…"

"You can't what? Trust her?" Remus finished.

"Prongs ol' buddy, she doesn't know about what happened those years ago, if you explain it to her, she'll understand and know not to do anything like that again." Sirius said roughly patting James on the back. He nearly fell off his chair, since Sirius patted him so hard.

"Will she understand though? Understand that juvenile delinquent, that child that caused arguments between his parents, that child that drove his mother away," James spat.

"She'll understand, she's the kid that lost that close relationship she had with her sister, the muggle born witch who is ignored by everyone, the witch who is taunted by the Slytherin's for being muggle born, only having a cat for company. The witch who cleaned your wounds, replaced you dressings, did your homework where she did a lot of research because some of the subjects are the ones she hadn't taken, and managed to get you an 'A' on all of it. The witch who kept the secrets about the werewolf and animagus. The witch…who lost her best friend." Remus said silently.

'Holy shit.' Was the only thought that went through James' head. He stood up and went to his dormitory and shortly returned with a piece of parchment in his hand. He headed outside.

"Man, you and these guilt trips, you're a genius at them." Sirius said, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I try," Remus said and shrugged and smiled.

James looked at the parchment and then stuffed in his pockets. 'She's at the big Sycamore overlooking the lake.' James thought and ran outside towards the tree. Lily sat underneath the tree, accompanied with her cat Meryl. She stroked its fur and sighed. It was a starry night, with a cool breeze. She gazed at the stars, making out the constellations and pointing them out to her cat.

"You see, that one with the three stars in a row is O'rien, and that one that looks likes a sauce pan is called the Plough, also known as the big dipper and the Great Bear." Lily said pointing at the stars. Her cat yawned.

"I learned all that while doing James' Astronomy homework. Maybe I should take it up next year." Lily said still gazing up at the faraway dots that sparkled in the sky.

"You should, gazing at the stars is fun. Gives you time to think." Said a voice behind her. Lily jumped as she saw James sit down beside her. 

"James?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hey Lil!" James replied cheerfully smiling down at her. 

"I thought you were still angry at me." Lily said quietly.

"I was never angry. Just unsure of what you'd think of me," James said.

"Unsure? Why?" Lily asked surprised.

"When I was 12, my parents got divorced. My mother said she couldn't stand my pranks and school, and she didn't exactly get along with my father. He always laughed at the pranks I'd tell him about. He was prankster himself. My mother thought it was delinquency, and she left. She said she couldn't trust me any longer. Ever since I've tried to get her to trust me, but she never came back. So now, I want my friends to trust me, and I want to trust them. So when you didn't go back, I felt you didn't trust me, and that kinda sparked that memory locked up inside of me." James explained.

"James, I'm…I'm so sorry," Lily stuttered.

"Hey, there's no reason for you to be sorry. I was the jerk who almost lost one of my closest friends." James said smiling.

"One of your closest friends? Me?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yeah, my closest friends are the people who know all my secrets and I would trust them with my life," James stated.

"I feel honoured. Thank you James." Lily said. They sat in silence for a while and Lily shivered a little.

"You cold?" James asked.

"A little, but I don't want to head back. It's peaceful here." Lily said wrapping her robed more tightly around her. James wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer. Lily blushed a little and leaned her head on James' shoulder and James leaned in on Lily. James placed his hand on top of hers and Lily intertwined their fingers. Lily sighed a little and closed her eyes. She started humming a tune, James listened smiling and looking out at the lake. Everything in the world seemed right all of a sudden, holding the other's hand, having the other's presence. It felt so right. James turned to look at Lily, she had her eyed closed and she was still humming the tune. The wind ruffled her red hair and blew it in her face. Her peachy skin matched it perfectly and James knew her green eyes framed her face perfectly. 'She is beautiful. Why didn't I see it before?' James thought. He looked out at the lake as the wind blew his wild hair. 

"We'd better head back, otherwise McGonagall will give us detentions. And I don't want you to lose you're perfect record." James said regretfully and started to get up.

"Yeah you're right." Lily said, stood up stretched and yawned.

As she stretched and yawned, James removed the hairpin that kept her hair up in a loose bun.

"What the? Hey! James, why'd you do that?" Lily asked annoyed, she hated her hair down.

James stared wide-eyed at the girl. She looked different with her hair down, and it was so long. It went just past her waist, and it was really thick, silky, shiny and wavy. She looked really pretty like that.

"James? Lily to James?" she said and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Wha…? Oh Lily! Hehehe, sorry, just wanted to see what you looked like with you're hair down." James said sheepishly.

"Well you've seen now. Can I have my hairpin back?" Lily asked.

"Sure, but you look really pretty with you're hair down." James smiled at her. She blushed and fumbled with her hair.

"Need help?" James asked as her hair kept slipping.

"I wouldn't mind." Lily continued.

James undid her makeshift bun and re-made it into a neater bun. Lily enjoyed the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. He was gentle with it and it relaxed her a lot. James slid the hairpin into place. 

"There, done." James said glad at his handiwork. It was slightly messy, but it held in place.

"Ok, we'd better go. Come on Meryl." Lily summoned her cat and walked up with James up to the castle.

__


	6. The Christmas Ceilidh

A/N: Ok, just a note for anyone that doesn't know what a Ceilidh (pronounced: Kay-Lee) is. A Ceilidh is basically like a dance. Except it's one big group of people doing the same steps with their partners. You do traditional Scottish dances in it, and it's really fun! Go to one if you ever get the chance!

Disclaimer: 'All You Want' belongs to Dido. I like the lyrics and I was listening to it when I wrote this chapter!

Chapter 6: The Christmas Ceilidh

The next weeks of school were simpler. With the Marauder's and Lily being the best of friends again, life couldn't be better for them. They held the world record of playing the most pranks on Snape and his new sidekick Malfoy. The most they had done was 112 in a week. It was amusing. Times were also busier, as Christmas was coming, and there was always a mad rush of students wanting to go to Hogsmeade to buy friends and family presents. The grounds of Hogwarts looked even more magical as a blanket of thick, white, crisp snow covered the grounds. It looked even more magical and mysterious, and it was beautiful to look at.

The Marauder's and Lily headed outside for a walk on the grounds. Everybody else had gone to Hogsmeade for the weekend and the large school seemed rather empty. Also, they didn't want to put up with some of the younger students in school. Lily stepped into the thick snow, it was quite deep. She trudged through the snow haphazardly, while James and Sirius ran in it. Remus, walked quietly beside Peter who was having trouble walking in such deep snow. Lily saw how the two crazy, child-like boys started to do other stunts in the snow. The started to do cart wheels in the snow, sliding on it and spraying snow everywhere, flopping down on it and making angel shapes and other things that seemed so childish. The two boys looked behind them and saw Lily and Peter walking with difficulty and Remus trying to help them. They looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"Hey Lily!" James shouted.

"Peter!" Sirius shouted a while later, as the two people on call looked up, they were hit square on the face with a cold ball of snow. Remus burst out laughing at the two shocked faces, as did Sirius and James.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Peter didn't finish as he started to charge at them, totally forgetting about the present problem he had walking in the snow. Snowballs from three directions started to hit him as he charged at them. Lily giggled a little at the snowball fight, and planned her own revenge for being hit. She brought out her wand, and all the snowballs aimed at Peter stopped in mid air. With a swish of her wand, they changed direction, aiming for the person who had originally thrown the snowball. The three convicts stared wide-eyed as the snowball started towards them. They started to run away from it. Hoping not to get hit by it. The snowball would follow them wherever they went.

"This is like running away from a bludger!" Sirius shouted as the snowball shot at him.

"Yeah I know!" James shouted as his snowball started to advance on him.

"Lil, I didn't throw any at you! I'm innocent!" Remus shouted as he ran away from the zooming snowball.

"That one's for Peter!" she said and winked at him. Peter grinned and watched in amusement as the three boys ran away from the snowballs.

James, Sirius and Remus lost their sense of direction, as they were too busy trying to avoid the snowball. They looked behind them and saw the snowball advancing on them. They ran faster not really looking where they were going. Then with a loud thud the bumped into each other, and then they felt the hard snowballs hit them. Lily and Peter burst out laughing at the three dazed boys lying on the snow. They got up a few minutes and glared daggers at the two laughing people. Soon, there was a huge snowball fight between the two 'team' of people. It was when they were all soaked that they finally stopped.

"I never knew Lily could throw that hard, maybe she should try for Beater on the Quidditch team. She could beat Sirius any day!" Remus said walking up to Lily and Peter.

"Hey!" Sirius said and playfully hit the back of his head. James chuckled.

"Man I'm soaked! We'd better dry up inside. Mind you, Filch will have our heads for coming in all soaked." James said looking at the state of himself and his friends.

"Excuse me? You are looking at the Queen of Charms!" Lily said, hands on her hips. She muttered something, and the five soaked people instantly dried up and were warmer.

"Begging you're pardon, you're highness," James grinned and bowed dramatically. The rest grinned and followed in suit. Lily smiled at the boys. She would laugh when any girl saw some of the most popular guys at school bowing before her!

"You may rise, my royal subjects," Lily played along. The all rose.

"Now, escort me all to the Great Hall for the grand feast. Because I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!" Lily said and her stomach grumbled. They laughed and walked with her back to the castle for dinner.

Dinner started when all the other students filed into the Great Hall for dinner. Food piled onto all the plates and jugs filled with every type of drink they would like (none were alcoholic). Lily helped herself to some Chicken Pie and salad. Remus had some Vegetable Quiche. Peter had Jacket Potatoes with a lot of cheese. James had some Shepherd's Pie, while Sirius helped himself to a little bit of everything. Stuffing everything into his mouth.

"You'd think he'd been starved or something." Remus muttered.

"Yeah. Sirius, calm down with the food." Lily said as he stuffed a potato covered in gravy into his mouth.

"I'm hungry." He said chewing on his food and stuffing more in his mouth.

"Ok, but let me warn you, I don't know any anti-choking charms." Lily smirked.

"Yeah…yeah," he muttered and continued to eat hungrily.

They continued to laugh and joke. And the hall burst into laughter as a rather amplified sound of Snape and Malfoy breaking wind could be heard.

"Farthings Fairly Ferocious Farting Powder! That stuff is dangerous!" James said, the table burst out laughing.

"POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Snape yelled from his table.

"What?! I'm innocent!" James said feigning surprise.

"The day James Harold Potter is innocent is the day Snape or Malfoy send me a declaration of love telling me I'm the sexiest girl in school," Lily muttered. All four boys looked surprised at Lily but laughed al the same.

After some more 'unexpected' pranks at dinner and dessert, Professor Dumbledore caught everybody's attention.

"Firstly, I would like to thank the infamous Marauder's for another, shall we say, amusing trick today," Dumbledore said, looking at the four boys with a warm look on his face.

"Secondly, I have the pleasure of announcing Hogwarts' 984th Christmas Ceilidh. Held every 20 years. Pupils from 4th year up wards may come; however, you may invite a younger pupil if you wish to. It will be held on 23rd December, and lists for people who will be staying at Hogwarts are now up in the Entrance Hall. Sign your name on it if you wish to stay. Thank you and good night," Dumbledore announced and let the students go.

"A Ceilidh huh? Cool. We go all Scottish!" Sirius said as they walked up to the common room.

"Yeah. So, are you all going to stay here for Christmas?" Remus asked.

"I'm staying, it's held every 20 years, and we won't get to go to it again." Sirius stated.

"I'm staying too. Nothing ever happens at my house at Christmas." James shrugged.

"I'll stay too. Sounds like fun." Peter said.

"Well if you're all staying, I'm staying! What about you Lily?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I've never really been into any dances. I might just go home." Lily said as the entered the common room.

"WHAT! Lily, you can't go home! What about us? What about me? How am I suppose to survive two weeks with these lot?" Sirius pointed at the three behind him. They glared at him.

"You survived 4 years with them without me. I'm sure you can do it for two weeks!" Lily giggled.

"Yeah, but Lily, that's scarred me for life! You need to stay!" Sirius continued.

"I'll think about it. Goodnight." Lily finished and headed towards her dorm. 

"Sirius, run!" James warned. With that, the three Marauder's chased Sirius all over the common room, throwing hexes at him.

James lay in his bed wide-awake. He couldn't sleep. He could hear snores coming from the rest of the guys. He sighed and tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get comfortable. He just couldn't sleep. He got out of bed and put on his glasses. He looked out of the window and gazed at the lake. He then looked up the stars. He was thinking of a certain smart, intelligent redhead, with brilliant green eyes, and with smooth skin. She was so beautiful, especially with her hair down. And running his fingers through her smooth, thick, silky red hair sent him to heaven. It was soft and gentle to touch. James sighed. She was so perfect. He admired her. He loved her. 'Snap out of it!' James thought, but he just couldn't get the image of the smiling girl laughing at him, winking at him, whispering something in his ear. He smiled as he remembered their time down at the lake. She leaned on to him, they held hands, his arm bringing her closer and warming her up. He wanted to do that again, maybe even have a chance to kiss her soft delicate lips. 'Keep dreaming lover boy' his annoying inner voice told him. James frowned and walked away from the window. He slipped on a jumper and brought out his invisibility cloak. He walked across the common room and headed towards the 5th girl's dorm. He opened the door silently and walked towards Lily's bed by the window. He gazed at her. She had her hair down, just the way he liked it. She had it to one side, and it swept down in waves. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Like a delicate flower. So beautiful, so perfect, so angelic. James kneeled down, and listened to her steady breathing. It was music to his ears; he could listen to her all night. He felt her breaths gently touch his cheek, and gooseflesh covered him. He smiled a small smile and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He turned to leave, having a last glance at Lily. As he left, a small smile was placed of Lily's lips.

After a lot of persuading, the Marauder's had finally convinced Lily to stay for the ceilidh. They had treated her to a shopping trip at Hogmeade when the other students weren't there. They took her through the secret passage and into the cellar of Honeydukes. They slyly escaped the crowd and headed for Mistress Mathers Robes for Exceptional Occasions (Mistress Mather's was Madam Malkin's sister-in-law). Lily made all the guys stay outside while she chose some robes to wear. She wanted how she looked to be a surprise. She didn't take too long to choose it. Later on, she bought gifts and then they headed back to Hogwarts.

On the night of the ceilidh, the four boys waited for Lily to come down. They were told not to get dates, because in a ceilidh, you can dance with anyone you like. James wore a black purple robe, Sirius wore a dark jade colour robe, Remus wore a navy robe with silver linings and Peter wore a deep red robe. Lily was the first to arrive from the girl's dorm. She wore a dark blue robe, which fitted her perfectly; they had patterns at the rim with sequences. He hair had been left down, but with two thin braid from the front of her hair wrapped around the top of her head and left to flow down at the back. She had a touch of make up on, but she looked stunning. They all gulped.

"Woah…Lil!" was all Sirius could say.

"You…you…look…" Peter started.

"Stunning!" Remus stated.

"Beautiful!" James stared. Lily blushed at the compliments she was receiving. 

"Thanks. You all look very handsome! I'm sure the girls will line up to dance with all of you!" Lily said eyeing all of them.

"Lucky us. I don't want to dance ALL night." Sirius said.

"Well, why don't we head down." Remus asked.

"Sure," Lily said and the five made their way down to the hall.

They walked to the Great Hall where it was half filled with students. The Great Hall looked wonderful. Candle's lit the room, There were several huge Christmas Trees, and there was makeshift snow falling over them. There was stage where the Teacher's table usually was, and it was filled with a live band of witches. They had all sort of instruments.

"It's so beautiful." Lily whispered. Dumbledore stepped up on the stage. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce The Wailing Witches!" Dumbledore said and applause filled the room. Music started to fill, and people went to choose partners for the dance. Remus asked Lily and she obliged willingly. James felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly forgot about it. He danced with a 4th Year Ravenclaw, which was good enough. She was pretty. The dances were harder than they all thought, they were fast, and the steps seemed easy but doing it fast was difficult. They laughed as they danced and it was fun. Lily gathered the attention of quite a few. She danced quite a lot, but then stopped for a break. She went to get a drink and leaned on the wall relaxing. James joined her.

"Well, for someone who isn't into dance that much, you certainly know how to sweep the dance floor!" James said to her, drinking some juice. Lily smiled and her cheeks tinged with a slight red blush.

"Well, I don't like to refuse people who ask me to dance! But right now, I need a break!" Lily replied fanning herself. 'Right now, I want to dance with you!' Lily thought. James smiled at her. 'She looks cute like that.' James thought. A slow dance came on.

"Think you can handle a slow dance?" James asked, holding out his hand. Lily smiled prettily up to him.

"Of course I could." She took a hold oh his hand and they headed to the dance floor. Lily wrapped her hand behind James' neck, while he held her around the waist.

One of the witches started to sing.

__

I'd like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe by my side

And although sleep leaves me behind, there's nowhere I'd rather be

And now our bed is oh so cold, my hands feel empty, no one to hold

I can sleep what side I want, it's not the same with you gone

Oh if you'd come home, I'd let you know that,

All you want, is right here in this room, all you want.

And all you need, is sitting here with you, all you want.

Lily leaned in closer until her head rested on James' shoulder, she closed her eyes. James' hands were on her back as they danced. It looked like they were dancing with an intimate hug. James would always remember the scent of her hair. They smelt of Lily of the Valley, suiting Lily perfectly. Lily felt so comfortable in James' arms, as if the world would crumble; she would be ok, just because she was in James' arms.

__

It's been three years, one night apart, but in that night, you tore my heart.

If only you had slept alone, if those seeds had not been sown.

Oh you could come home and would know that

All you want is right here in this room, all you want.

And all you need is sitting here with you, all you want.

I hear your key turning in the door, I won't be hearing that sound anymore,

And you and your sin can leave the way you came in, send my regards to her

I hope you've found that

All you want is right here in this room, all you want,

And all you need is sitting here with you, all you want 

__

I'd like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe, by my side.

The song faded out. James and Lily parted unwillingly, but turned to the band and clapped at them. They walked off the dance floor and grabbed another drink in silence, with a flush of colour rising at their cheeks. They watched the other couples dance and leaned against the stone cold wall. 'That was incredible.' James thought as his gaze shifted on to Lily. 'She's so amazing, I want to dance with her again.' James quickly looked away as Lily turned to look at him. 'James, he's so gentle, kind, caring. He almost seems innocent under this faint light! And, handsome, and wonderful and…great. I think I actually do love him.' Lily thought as she peered at the messy haired boy.

"Hey, Lily, wanna dance?" Sirius asked. Without even waiting for her reply, she was swept on to the dance floor, doing the different steps and doing the 'Dosy Doe' in the Waltz position. James watched in amusement as Lily bounced around everywhere, her hair flying as she was swirled. James walked over to Claris Denton, a Hufflepuff 5th year, and asked her to dance. 

Remus was having the time of his life, he was dancing in every dance and most of the girls came up to HIM to dance. James was surprised to see the usually tired boy so full of life and energy. He smiled as Remus was pecked on the cheek by his latest partner, and grinned wider as he blushed.

Sirius was a danger to society as he danced. He would swing the girls everywhere as he swirled them across the room. But the girls seemed to enjoy it a lot. They didn't care about their sore feet, and twisted ankles, they were dancing with Sirius Black, one of the most popular guys at school.

Peter, had managed to ask some of the girls to dance. He was usually a shy and coy person, but the obliged to dance with him. But most of the time, he would stand out and eat most of the party snacks.

Lily danced at almost every dance. She was catching the eyes of some of the guys in the hall, but she didn't seem to notice their looks as she was too busy doing the dance right, or her mind would wander off to a certain boy with messy black hair and glasses.

James was dancing in some of the dances. He had made at least 13 girls blush when he asked them to dance. He was just as wild as Sirius when dancing, but he would be a lot gentler with some girls and a lot rougher when bimbo's asked him to dance.

The dance was closing to an end. They would end with a nice fast and furious song before all the students would go to bed.

"This is our last song, so choose you're partner and enjoy this last special dance." One of the witches said as her voice was amplified. 

"Come on James! One last dance!" Lily said and dragged the slightly tired boy on to the dance floor. They lined up with their partner in groups of eight. Four girls made up one row, and four boys made up the other. Lily and James were at the end of one row and as the music started, it was the Virginia Reel, a very fast dance. They stepped up and performed the different steps they needed to do. They were very fast and then they had to hold hands and swing to the other side, followed by the rest in the group. Lily laughed as they jumped about, waltzed quickly and performed the different steps. James laughed too as they must have looked really stupid, but the dance was fun. They continued with this 8 more times until the song died away. They turned and applauded at the band who bowed. After a few finishing words from Dumbledore, they headed back to the common room. As they reached one of the couches, all five collapsed on to it.

"Now that, was fun!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm glad I stayed for Christmas." Lily said.

"Yeah me too," James said looking at the ceiling.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Remus said, got up and stretched.

"Yeah, I'm heading for bed too," Peter said.

The two got up and headed towards their dorms. Sirius, James and Lily talked a little more and played a few games of Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess. They played until they were too tired to stay up anymore.

"Good night y'all." Sirius yawned and headed up the stairs. James and Lily said goodnight to him, they noticed they were the only two in the common room now.

"Well, no use staying here all night." Lily said and got up from the couch and stretched. James watched her and stood up himself. Lily headed for her dorm.

"Wait Lily!" James called suddenly. Lily spun around to face him. James walked up to her.

"I had fun tonight, especially dancing with you." James started and blushed. Lily blushed as well.

"Yeah, I had fun too." Lily replied.

"But that's not why I stopped you." James said. Lily looked up at him. He looked kind of nervous, but cute all the same.

James bent down to her, until their lips met. Lily opened her eyes in shock at first, but then closed them. She kissed him back gently as he pulled her closer. It was soft, gentle, sweet, and exhilarating. James was so gentle with her, and Lily was so sweet. Lily felt how all the emotions that went through her while dancing with him come again, she felt secure, warm, safe, and mostly, loved. They parted slowly and gazed at each other with their faces inches apart.

"Merry Christmas Lily," James whispered. Lily nuzzled up against him.

"Merry Christmas James, I…love you." Lily whispered back. James pulled her closer to him. As if he let her go, she'd go away forever.

"I love you too Lily." James whispered in her ear and they kissed again, affectionately and full of passion. In that moment, the ocean stopped roaring, the moon stopped shining, the birds stopped singing, the snow stopped midway from falling, the world stopped spinning and time stopped just for those two. In that moment, hidden emotions that had been locked away suddenly burst open, as the two people stood kissing, with unconditional love, under the mistletoe. 

__

All you want, is right here in this room, all you want.

All you need, is sitting right here with you, all you want

I'd like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe by my side…


	7. Fun Times

Chapter 7: Fun Times.

Lily dropped onto her bed and sighed. She couldn't believe all that happened this night. James, her best friend, loved her! Could Christmas get any better? Lily rolled on to her side and looked outside. The moon was shining in through her window, they stars littered the sky and the reflection of the lake could be seen shining silvery in the light. Lily smiled to herself and closed her eyes, her thoughts on the certain messy haired, brown-eyed boy, who she loved so much.

It took a lot of effort for James to actually get up the stairs. He had watched as Lily disappeared into her dorm room, and a grin had been planted on his face. He didn't want to go to sleep, now, his day just seemed to be beginning, he was just starting to live a new life. He walked up to the windowsill and gazed outside. It was calm, peaceful and it held a certain serenity to it. James stayed there for a few hours, re-living all the moments that happened that day. All his moments with the red haired girl with the magnificent green eyes came to him. He loved that girl, his first true love.

The next morning, James woke up and walked into the common room, in an exceptionally good mood. Most of the students were in the Great Hall for breakfast, but there were a few in the common room. James sat down on the couch and yawned, running a hand through his hair, but his smile could be seen behind his tiredness. Sirius and Remus sat beside him.

"Hey Prongs. Coming down for breakfast?" Sirius asked. 

"I'll wait for Lily first, you go on ahead." James replied.

"We'll wait with you, but firstly, fill us in, are you and Lily a couple?" Remus asked, a small smile planted on his face.

"What?" James asked wide-eyed.

"Lily only danced with you in slow dances, she refused all the other guys, and when you came up last night, it was like you were on cloud nine!" Remus commented.

"I was that obvious?" James asked again.

"Yeah. Dammit James! You beat me to her!" Sirius grinned, nudging him. 

"Ha!" James grinned.

"This is a first, we're actually up before Lily, she's sleeping like a rock!" said a girl walking out of the girls dorm. James heard and grinned.

"Wait here!" he said and shot up the corridor for the girl's dorm. The other two just nodded and started on a game of Exploding Snap.

James peered up and down the corridor, to make sure no prefects were coming. He slipped into the girl's dorms and saw the almost empty room for the 5th Year girls. He walked over to Lily's bed by the window. He pulled the drapes that covered her four poster bed and peered at the sleeping girl, she squinted a little as the sunlight shone onto her. She moaned a little and muttered something like 'Not now…too early!' she turned around and stuffed her face into her pillow, blocking out the light. He hair was all messy and static. Her skin looked pale, but that added to her beauty. James grinned. 'She's so cute like that!' James thought.

"Lily," he whispered into her ear.

"Go away Gwen!" she moaned. James grinned more and shook his head, his hair flopping over his eyes.

James felt evil. He pulled the covers off her and started to tickle her. Lily started to laugh a lot and turned to see James grinning mischievously at her.

"JJJJJAAAAMMMMMEEEESSSSS!!!!!!" she managed to say between her laughter, tears coming to her eyes.

"Apologise for calling me Gwen, and I might just stop!" James said still tickling her relentlessly.

"SORRY!!!!" Lily gasped between laughter. James gradually stopped tickling her. Lily threw her pillow at him.

"I hate you!" she said, while pulling stray strands behind her ears, but her smile hid what she truly thought.

"Well I love you!" James grinned and pulled in to kiss her. Lily kissed him back sweetly. They parted slowly and couldn't stop smiling.

"Um…nice pyjamas!" James stated. Lily blushed and grabbed a bathrobe. She wore a loose white T-shirt and loose pyjama trousers with silver moons and rabbits on it.

"Thanks, but you really shouldn't be in here, you'll get into trouble." Lily said, sorting her bed.

"I'm always in trouble, this is nothing compared to other stuff I've done!" James stated grinning.

"True, but still. I don't want you in trouble during Christmas. You go downstairs and I'll be there in a minute." Lily said smiling sweetly and starting to tie her hair up in its usual loose bun.

"Ok, but promise you'll leave your hair down. I like it like that, makes you look prettier than you already are." James smiled and walked towards the door and exited. As he walked downstairs Sirius' and Remus' curious faces met him.

"James, what did you do the poor girl? We heard her yelling!" Remus started.

"I just woke her up," he said innocently and sat down, waiting for her.

After breakfast, they headed towards Hagrid's hut, he was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, and they had not seen him in a long time. He was a bit surprised that popular James and quiet Lily had finally become an item, but he was happy for them all the same. He always thought 'opposites attract.' They headed up for lunch and then they took their secret passage to Hogmeade. It looked like one of those traditional villages on Christmas Cards. They warmed up with Butterbeer, and then headed for Zonko's to load up on supplies. They spent any other money on sweets and headed back to the Hogwarts. They had fun that evening, playing different pranks on students in the common room, and even getting the strictest of prefects laughing along. They shared their sweets from Honeydukes and even took a few pictures for memories sake. The news of Lily and James being a couple were thought of as rumours, but most of the Gryffindor's were happy for them. They looked the perfect couple, but that didn't mean that some were a bit envious of Lily. They sat on the long couch, James having his arm around Lily and she leaned up against them. They had been teased relentlessly but they just took it as a joke, and then maybe hex them in their sleep. Sirius was playing a heated match of chess with Remus, he was always determined to beat Remus, but Remus always seem to have the upperhand at the end of the match. Lily took a picture of the seriousness on Sirius' face. This was probably be the only time she'd see him serious about something as this. She'd had to show it to the Professor McGonagall afterwards, just to remind her that Sirius could live up to his name. Remus would always have a grin on his face as he played chess with Sirius as he always won. Peter was working on his toothpick structure of Noah's arc. Whereas, James listened as Lily told him of another muggle fairytale, 'The Wind in the Willows.' James listened smiling at the thought of plain animals being dressed up in rich clothing and driving cars. To his pleasure, Lily left her hair down, which left him free to run his fingers through her hair as she read to him. It felt soothing to her, and she loved that feeling. 

"Checkmate." Remus said triumphantly!

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted and stared wide eyed at the chess board as his king was knocked down.

"I've told you before, I'm unbeatable!" he said grinning. 

"You must've cheated!" Sirius moaned. 

"Don't be a sore loser, I never cheat, in chess anyway!" Remus stated.

"Next time Moony, next time," he muttered under his breath. Remus just grinned and tidied up all the pieces.

"Well, anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Remus asked. 

"Count me in." James said shuffling the cards.

"Sure." Sirius replied.

"I'll play too," Lily said putting her book down.

"I won't, I want to finish this." Peter said and moved it so the explosions wouldn't make it breakdown.

They started to play the game; Lily silently placed a charm so that whenever it was time to explode, it would explode big time! The cards exploded on Sirius, and as some of the smoke disappeared, his ponytail had become all pointed and black patches could be seen on his face. They burst out laughing at the sight of him, he just grinned and chased Lily around the room, swearing to kill her before the New Year. The Marauder's just watched and laughed at the two.

Lily yawned and woke up, she heard the squeals of the other girls opening their presents. Lily pulled the curtains back and headed for her pile of presents, which seemed slightly bigger than it had been last year. She opened her parcel from home. Her mother and father had bought her some new dress robes and cookies from home. She was slightly happy that Petunia had actually signed the card this time. She then opened her gifts from Sirius, he had bought her the special addition of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, and a novelty lily flower which squirted ink at people she didn't like. Peter had bought her a diary for the New Year, with a few photo's of them. Remus had bought her a fancy bronze quill, with ink that would change colour with it. He also bought her a feathery bookmark. Hagrid had made some home made fudge for her. The last present was from James. She opened it and inside was a hardback book, The pages were golden and in the front were pictures from different fairytales. Both muggle and magical fairytales. She opened the first page, and inside there was message in it.

__

-Dear Lily,

I hope you enjoy this compilation of stories and that you thank me later on today! Get the hint? Well Merry Christmas and remember that I love you lots and lots and lots. I couldn't live without you and this has been the best Christmas I have ever had, because you were here with me.

With love and dungbombs,

James!

xxx-

Lily giggled and noticed another small package in the package, she opened it and found a clover shaped locket, with a picture of both of them. She smiled and put on the locket. 

Meanwhile, in the boy's dorms, James opened his presents. Sirius had bought him loads of supplies from Zonko's practically one of everything that they sold there, Remus bought him a Broomstick Servicing Kit, for Quidditch, and Peter had bought him a book of pranks. He then reached over for Lily's present; he opened the small parcel and revealed a silver comb with the initials J.H.P on it. James laughed a little at the irony. Also inside the parcel were different pieces of parchment. On each was a drawing of the entire Marauder's as both humans and animals, and a few of Lily. Lily had drawn these pictures through out the whole year as you could see the different dates. James grinned as he saw a picture she had drawn of herself with her hair down, in her dress robes for the Cedilla. These presents held deep meanings or him.

He got dressed and headed down to the common room, he saw Lily and her face brightened. He started to walk up to her and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much James! This has been such a good Christmas!" Lily said hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, thanks for the pictures and the comb, and I did use it!" he said, he heard her giggle and they parted. She looked at his hair.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked eyeing his hair and grinning.

"Yeah! This is the neatest my hair has been all year!" He said pointing at the mass of messy hair on his head. She laughed a little more.

"Hey you two, carry on with the tradition, look what you're standing under!" Sirius said from one side of the common room. They looked up to see mistletoe above them. They both grinned with raise eyebrows. James met Lily's soft tender lips in a kiss. It was sweet and cute. From the other side of the common room, cat calls and whistling could be heard.


	8. Newspaper Articles

Chapter 8: Newspaper Articles.

Winter Holidays had ended and everyone had returned to Hogwarts for the start of a new school term. Lots of pressure was put on the 5th years as they had to study for their O.W.L's that they would do after Easter. Most of the time, they'd be studying, researching, doing homework and reading books way into the night. The Marauder's even stopped with some of the pranks as they did want to pass with some good grades, but that didn't mean that small explosions wouldn't occur during the long silenced rooms. Lily walked down to breakfast with the Marauder's, she was tired as she poured milk into her cereal and even in her hair when she missed the bowl from her exhaustion. It had been a full moon last night, and that meant all the Marauder's were out, and that Lily was up studying. When they returned, Lily would tend to some of Remus' wounds, and Sirius' for that matter, as the dog and werewolf always had play fights which could get violent. They all seemed tired after getting only a few hours of sleep. Lily had her spoon half way up to her mouth until her eyes dropped from her tiredness.

"I'm too tired, I want to sleep." Lily moaned and leaned against James for some support.

"Wake me up in time for class," she whispered. James smiled a small smile and wrapped an arm around her. As he took a bite of his toast, owls flocked overhead and swooped down, to deliver different letters and parcels. A large barn owl dropped 'The Daily Prophet' in front of James and demanded his pay. James put 5 Knut's into its pouch and it flew off, stealing some of his toast. James just opened up the paper. He stared in horror at the front page.

"Holy shit!" he uttered and gaped at the page.

On it was a picture of an ordinary street. There were many muggles, wizards and witches running across the page. Some were placing memory charms on the muggles, others were wizards he recognised from the ministry, trying to keep order and detect clues. The main headline read **'Dark Lord's Wide Spread Destruction on Muggle Towns!'**

__

Times are heading for a dark- age, as He-who-must-not-be-named becomes stronger with each coming day. _Many already know how he despises, muggles, muggle-born witches and wizards, and squibs, and he and his followers 'The Death Eaters' have been wondering across the land causing destruction to defenceless muggles. They have been relentless, torturing people with the Imperious Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and even the dreaded Killing Curse. These Death Eaters are everywhere, and the most powerful Auror's are in work throughout the day and night. Muggle houses and building have been destroyed, innocent lives have been taken and the Dark Mark has been seen in different muggle areas. Albus Dumbledore has been keeping busy helping the ministry as; he is claimed to be the only one You-Know-Who is afraid to approach. The headmaster is keeping Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in strict control and students are in safe hands…_

James read on with the article in shock, Sirius looked at his face and asked what happened. James just handed him the paper, too shocked to say anything. He hated the helpless looks on the faces of the muggles and how horrified they look. Many had been crying over lost loved one's and he could see Auror's at work, rummaging all over the debris. Sirius read in silence, a look of shock on his face, Remus also peered at the paper. As James looked towards the Slytherin's table he was disgusted with the look on Malfoy's face, he looked smug at what had happened, so did Crabbe, Goyle and other Slytherin's. Snape held a neutral look to his face, he didn't look happy about incident, but he didn't seem to agree with what his fellow peers thought. Professor McGonagall stepped up and caught the attention of the other students. James shook Lily awake so that she could listen.

"Due to recent events having taken place, we have cancelled all classes that are usually learnt outside. Quidditch matches will be cancelled, and for those daring people, I suggest you keep out of the Forbidden Forest, it is STRICTLY out of bounds, unless you want to die a slow and painful death. Free periods will be spent studying but in no way is any pupil allowed to wander outside the castle. Do I make myself clear?" Professor McGonagall announced, glaring at any student that might disobey her. Students from all over the hall nodded.

"Good, now you may continue with your breakfast." She said, and the usual hubbub of noise returned.

"Why are we not allowed outside the castle?" Lily asked. Sirius handed her the paper, and she read in silence with a shocked and angry expression on her face. She had learned from many worried wizards and witches about the dark lord; Voldemort. He was a powerful and evil wizard, supposed to be a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, who had wanted a school of pure-blooded witches and wizards. Her thoughts were interrupted as Slytherin's approached her table.

"Many highlights about being a mudblood, isn't there?" Malfoy snickered. 

"Piss off Malfoy!" Lily snapped at him.

"Oooohhhh harsh words! Well watch out Evans, Voldemort is going to come after you, and perhaps get rid of filth like you, mudblood!" Malfoy started laugh, as did the other Slytherin's.

"BASTARD!" James yelled and punched him hard in the face, and then in the stomach. The other Slytherin's started to started to approach James, but the Marauder's stood behind his and held out their wands, shouting different words and transfiguring them and throwing hexes at them. The teacher's were instantly in the scene of the fight.

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" Professor McGongall said and used a counter-curse to stop any of the curses being thrown.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She yelled at the boys. Malfoy now had a bleeding nose and a bruised eye, he clutched his stomach, and different rashes were popping up on his skin as a hex had hit him.

"ALL OF YOU! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" She shouted and they all walked in a line out of the hall, closely followed by her.

Once inside her office, she leaned against her desk, the Gryffindor's in one side of the room, and the Slytherin's on the other side, throwing looks of pure venom of each other.

"Explain." she said sternly. All of them remained silent, but Remus started to speak.

"Firstly these scum…err…Slytherin's, especially Malfoy started to insult Lily about being muggle-born started to say how You-Know-Who would come after her. We all got angry and then that little fight happened." Remus explained to her. 

"Firstly, I am very disappointed in all of you. Mr Malfoy, I am disgusted that you would say such a thing, especially after all that has happened. You should be ashamed and therefore, all of you will apologise to Miss Evans. 40 points will be taken off Slytherin and you will have detention with me for a week." She said directing her speaking at the Slytherin.

"And I'd like to see you boys apologise for this fight." She said directing it at the Gryffindor's.

"Sorry," they mumbled, not feeling sorry at all for what they did.

"Now, you boys get out of my sight! I'm very disappointed in you, and Mr Malfoy, go see Madam Pomfrey." She said. The Slytherin's filed outside. 

"Now what can I say about you boys. Personally I am disappointed that you would behave in such a violent manner. But, after hearing what has happened, it was in a somewhat twisted way, noble." She said looking at the boys. They grinned a little.

"But that doesn't get you off the hook. Throwing those hexes were very impressive, and I'm glad to see my teaching in Transfiguration is coming in use to you, but you still need some punishment. You will have detention with me for a week, and 20 points will be taken off." She said, with a glint in her eye. The boys nodded as they accepted the punishment.

"One more thing, I know you know of ways in getting out of the school grounds, I don't know how you found them, but I'm begging you not to leave the school grounds." Professor McGonagall said with a slightly pleading look.

"What? In the halls you said not to leave the castle," Sirius stated grinning.

"No matter what I do, I don't think I'd be able to keep you inside this school." The professor replied. They all grinned.

"True," they chorused.

"But seriously, do not leave the grounds. And take care of Miss Evans, she is a very powerful witch, exceptionally powerful. And being muggle-born and powerful is dangerous for her now; she could become a valuable asset to us, so please protect her. You are very strong wizards yourself, and I'm trusting all of you. Now, get to class before you're all late," she said and started on her paperwork. They walked out her office, slightly baffled, but quite concerned.

Lily was glad that they weren't in too much trouble because of her. They told her about everything that happened while they were in McGonagall's office. They spent the evening in the common room, doing the load of homework and revision they had been asked to do.

The next morning at breakfast, owls fluttered all over and dropped different letters and newspapers to different people. James picked up his copy of the newspaper, and he had a look of disgust as he read the headline 'Voldemort Strikes Muggles in Scotland.' He had attacked the small settlements and different towns. Muggles could be seen crying on the picture and staring at what used to be their home. The students now received newspapers every morning and each newspaper, there would be different story about different muggle-born witches and wizards, and muggles getting their places destroyed or getting murdered. It was sickening to see some of the Slytherin's so smug about it, especially Malfoy. With every growing day, things started to look grim and Voldemort seemed unstoppable. Students received letters from parents warning them to be careful and some had gone into hiding. The Professor's looked out for muggle-born students, knowing they were in a particular risk, but many believed that Dumbledore would not let Voldemort get to the children. Lily was always seen with at least two Marauders', and James would always be by her side. Lily didn't like people looking at her like she was vulnerable, but she put up with it. She hadn't been outside in a long time. She felt like prisoner inside the castle, however, James would always reassure her and make sure she wouldn't go insane inside. 

****

'Voldemort Growing Stronger!'

'Death Eater's Unconfirmed.'

'Auror's Threatened by Death Eater's'

'Fearful Muggles'

'Ministry in Chaos!'

'Voldemort Wipes out Pure-Blood Family.'

'Dark Mark Seen In Sky!'

Headlines came in everyday about what was happening. Each holding no signs of improvement and people were starting to lose hope. Professor Dumbledore was never seen attending any meals and was usually in meetings with Ministry members. Everything seemed to cause chaos. No one felt safe. Hagrid had been moved into the castle, for safety reasons. He'd often inform the professor's of what Dumbledore would be doing and Professor McGonagall had taken the place of headmaster, as Professor Dumbledore seemed to be busy with the Ministry. 

Once again at breakfast, James received the paper, with Lily sitting beside him. As he opened the paper, the headline made them turn pale.

****

'Voldemort Seen Outside Hogsmeade!'

If Voldemort was seen near Hogsmeade, that meant that he was heading for Hogwarts. It was often rumoured that he wanted control of Hogwarts and wanted to change into a school of the Dark Arts. And one could only get to Hogwarts through Hogsmeade. 

"He's heading over here," James stated looking at the paper with a grim look.

"But…with Dumbledore here, he wouldn't dare attack. Dumbledore is just as powerful than him, maybe even more powerful." Lily said.

"Yeah, we just need hope and strength to get through this," James said giving a smile. But smiling at this time seemed so foreign.

"That's the spirit," Lily said smiling herself.

That evening, they spent time in the common room as usual, but studying was out of the question. They couldn't do it, it was so tense in the common room and any noise would sound like bomb exploding. Everyone seemed so worried, and nervous and scared. Even Sirius, one of the most hyperactive and happiest person was silenced by all of this. Nearly everyone jumped when the portrait hole opened. Hagrid entered.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see 'ily and James." He said, and waited them to come up with them. They followed him up the corridor, hand-in-hand.


	9. Prophecy of a Downfall

Chapter 9: Prophecy Of A Downfall.

The corridors were quiet. Too quiet. The people in the paintings stayed huddled together, and one person in the picture would be with at least two other people. The shining armours looked dull and dusty, and they kept unusually still, when they were normally walking all over the place, squeaking from time to time. The ghosts would hurry away quickly and the fiery lights looked dim. 

"You've got nothin' ter worry about. Professor Dumbledore only wants to speak ter you two." Hagrid reassured the two walking behind him.

"Do you know what he wants to talk to us about?" James asked.

"Haven't a clue James. But all I can say, is tha' it's quite important." He replied and turned around a secluded corner. As they walked down that corridor, they saw the statue of a rather grotesque gargoyle. Hagrid stopped in front of it.

"Bumblebee," Hagrid said clearly to the gargoyle. With that, the two students and half-giant saw how the gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside from its position, revealing a passageway. They travelled inside and saw the revolving staircase. They stepped up on it and they gradually reached the huge door, which would lead to Dumbledore's office. Hagrid thumped three times with the big brass knocker with the Hogwarts seal on it.

"Come in," they heard a voice from the other side.

They entered a circular room, with many paintings of past headmasters and headmistresses, books, shelves, and different instruments for wizardry. It was dimly lit and at the far end, they could see Dumbledore peering out of a huge window on the other side of the room. He turned to face them, and smiled.

"Ahhh, Mr Potter, Miss Evans, please take a seat. Hagrid, thank you for bringing them here, would you mind tending to Fawkes, he's been feeling a bot under the weather, I guess it's his time of year," Dumbledore said smiling at the half giant.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore sir." He said and headed out a different door into another room. Dumbledore sat behind his desk.

"Would any of you like some tea, there's plenty," he offered.

"No thank you professor." They both replied smiling a small smile. He acknowledged that and poured himself a cup.

"You're both probably wondering why I asked to meet with you," he said, a twinkle in his eye. They both nodded. He stood up and opened a few drawers with his wand. Old yellowed and ripped parchments flew out of them and were placed on his desk. The two students watched as the parchments that had been ripped lay to make all the writing clearer to them. But they couldn't understand it, as it was written in Latin.

"Profes…" Lily started.

"No need to ask, I will explain Lily." Dumbledore reassured her. Both the students walked over to his desk to get a better view of the old parchment.

"This old parchment, was retrieved by an old friend of mine, an Auror. It holds a story to it, remarkably similar to what is happening now." He said looking at the two.

"Well, what does the parchment say?" James asked looking at the complicated script.

Dumbledore sat down and looked at the old parchment. After a moment's pause, he looked up at the two and asked them to sit down.

"This is a few years after Salazar Slytherin passed away. He had taught many people, pure-blooded wizards and witches of the darker sides of magic. One of them grew so powerful, her name was Tabitha. She led many followers, and they grew more and more powerful by the day. They attacked muggles from all over the world, and then started to head for Hogwarts. One of her followers was very in tune with the powers of Divination, and he saw a terrible outcome to the way things were going. His name was Sven, and he always saw a small being, manage to overcome the powers Tabitha had. He warned her of this being, and to prevent this outcome, she decided to destroy the creator of the being. But she was half-hearted about the choice, because the creator was very powerful, and he also won her heart, even though he was half-blood. Tabitha could not destroy the man she loved, and was eventually destroyed by the being he had created."

James and Lily listened carefully as Dumbledore had told them the story.

"This in no ordinary tale, this is a prophecy." Dumbledore said looking at the two solemnly. 

"If this is a prophecy, does that mean this is what will happen now." James asked Dumbledore.

"No it does not. It is merely an outline of what will become our future. This was written centuries ago, and in that long a period, a prophecy can change in a plentiful way, but that is not to say that some things written here will not happen." Dumbledore replied.

"So Tabitha, she's just like Vol…You-Know-Who, who or what is the being then?" Lily asked. 

"Only time will tell, and I hope it comes soon, before it's too late." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, why did you tell us this prophecy, we are only 5th Year students after all," James asked.

"I'm telling both of you this story, because you are both wise in knowledge, and are willing to believe in such prophecies. The Ministry is a thick-headed lot, and will not take basic facts into action. But as for you two, I believe this information will become of some use for you." Dumbledore said with a glint in his eyes.

"Now, I guess it's getting quite late, I'll have Hagrid send you back to Gryffindor Tower," Dumbledore said about to call Hagrid.

"No! It's alright! We'll walk ourselves," Lily said. Dumbldore nodded and the two headed for the door.

"Oh and Miss Evans, feel free to call Voldemort by his proper name, all this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense can get quite annoying." He said. The two students nodded and stepped out of his office. They walked hurried back to Gryffindor Tower. 

"I wonder how this prophecy will be useful to us?" James thought aloud.

"I don't know. I'd laugh if one of us were the creator like in the prophecy," Lily commented.

"As if _that _would ever happen." James said sarcastically.

How wrong they both were. 


	10. An Unwanted Visitor

Chapter 10: An Unwanted Visitor. 

Lily and James were bombarded with questions from the Marauder's when they returned to the common room. They explained what Dumbledore had told them and they were left slightly confused.

"It seems as if History is repeating itself, except with a few changes," Remus commented when they had finished telling them about the prophecy.

"But I seriously doubt You-Know-Who is going to fall in love! He's just to evil to love _anything_." Sirius said shivering at the thought of Voldemort in love.

"Yeah, I just hope that the last bit of the prophecy is true, that the 'being' will overcome Voldemort," Lily sighed. James stretched and yawned.

"I'm tired, see you in the morning." He said. He pecked Lily on the cheek and then headed to his dorm. The others soon followed. Peter remained silent during the whole conversation. 

The next morning, Lily walked over to the Great Hall for breakfast, and spotted James. She sat down next to him and served herself breakfast.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Hey Lil," James acknowledged and smiled as he read the paper. He was happy to hear that his favourite Quidditch team was in the lead of the premiere league. A few moments later Remus and Sirius joined them at the table.

"Hey Remus," Lily greeted.

"Morning," Remus grunted moodily and sat down.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked, eyebrows raised. As he was about to answer, Sirius interrupted.

"Oh take no notice of him. He's just PMSing, it's his time of month," Sirius joked and nudged him.

"Shut up!" Remus snapped and hit him on the back oh his head and messing up his ponytail.

"Oh? Since when did Lupin start menstruating?" they heard a cold sneer behind them. Snape stood there, looking at them with cold eyes. 

"I haven't been menstruating Snape so piss off!" Remus said glaring daggers at him.

"Oh really? Then where have you been going these past few months? I've seen you, sneaking out after dark with Madam Pomfrey, and you seem to disappear in school for the next few days," Snape said smirking. Remus sat silent for awhile.

"You've found me out Snappie, I'm in love with Madam Pomfrey and we have the best sex at the tree every month." Remus said sarcastically. The rest of them stared wide-eyed at him and burst out laughing. Snape didn't look amused.

"I'll find out where you disappear to each night if it's the last thing I do." Snape snapped at them.

"Whatever Snape," Remus spat.

Lily brought out her wand and silently whispered an Engorgement charm and aimed for his nose. As he turned away from the table, his nose grew larger by the second.

"What the?" Snape said. His nose grew longer and heavier. It grew too heavy that he now dragged it on the floor.

"Damn you!" he yelled raising his middle finger at the group of friends and walking out of the hall with great difficulty. They all laughed louder.

"Nice one Lil!" Remus said through laughter.

"No problem, he's an ass who sticks his nose into other people's business way too much," she said grinning.

The day went as usual. The Marauder's and Lily headed towards Potions with Hufflepuff's. Just as they walked down to the dungeons, they heard the Ravenclaw and Slytherin's head out of Potions. Sirius saw Snape and grinned to himself. He let the other's walk on ahead and then turned to talk to Snape who was just passing by him.

"So Snape, you want to know where my ol' pal Remus goes to every month?" Sirius asked grinning from ear to ear. Snape just glared at him.

"I thought you did. I know a way you could find out what he does, but you have to do something for me," Sirius said.

"I don't trust you Black," he spat.

"I'm hurt, but if you seriously don't want to know, I'll just be off," Sirius stated and started to walk away.

"Wait! Fine tell me what to do and I'll do anything," he said nearly choking out the words, he couldn't believe he was at the mercy of his enemy. Sirius grinned inwardly to himself.

"Ok…before I let you know, you'll be my little 'experiment' for all my pranks." Sirius said. Sape glared daggers at him but agreed.

"Tonight, when everybody is asleep, go to the Whomping Willow. At the base of the tree is a small knot. Prod it with a stick and go through the tunnel," Sirius said patting him on the back.

"Fine." Was all Snape said.

Sirius snickered to himself, all through the explaining, he had managed to give Snape multi-coloured dreadlocks, stick a sign on his back saying 'hex me!' and given him a fluffy pink tail that curled like a pigs. Sirius hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Where've you been?" James asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, no where, just had to tie my shoe lace back there," Sirius said innocently.

"Yeah right!" they heard Remus mutter.

That evening, Remus before sunset, Remus headed to Hospital Wing. The Marauder's sat in the common room playing games while Lily read her books. Gradually, the students headed to the dorms until only the Marauder's and Lily were left. James had hid his invisibility cloak in a huge pocket inside his robes; he then peered out the window as Sirius challenged Peter to a game of chess. He frowned as a he saw a figure running across the grounds, it was Snape. What was he doing out? He was a rule-abiding student!

"Sirius? Did you talk to Snape today?" James asked turning to face the boy.

"Yeah, it's amazing how unaware he is of the things around when you're talking to him!" Sirius laughed, remembering the pranks he had played on the boy.

"What exactly did you talk about?" James asked again as Snape kept running.

"Heh! I told him how to make the Whomping Willow still. But he wouldn't dare go near that thing! He follows rules too much!" He said and moved his queen so that he won the game.

"Please tell me you didn't!" James pleaded. Sirius just nodded. James headed towards the portrait hole and ran.

"Where're you going?" Sirius asked confused, his head popping out the portrait hole.

James didn't answer and continued to run. He knew the door would be locked so he used an old passageway that lead to the Hogwarts ground. He crawled through the old tunnel; it had been full of cobwebs and dust. He reached the end and dusted off his robes, he was just outside the Quidditch pitch. He ran through the pitch and looked up at the sky. Clouds partially covered the moon. Good, he hadn't transformed yet! James ran faster, heading towards the wild tree. As he reached it his fears had been confirmed. It had been frozen still and the passageway was open. James peered at the sky again, the clouds had started to move away from the moon. 'Shit!' James thought. He headed through the tunnel, running as fast and quietly as he could. He could've gone faster in his animagus form but he couldn't risk Snape seeing him as a stag. He ran faster and faster and saw Snape ahead and just a few yards in front of him was the door that lead to the Shrieking Shack.

"Snape! Stop!" James called. Snape turned around.

"And just why should I listen to you Potter?" Snape spat, looking at the out of breath boy who he loathed. Who he was envious of because of his Quidditch skills. 

"Because your life depends on it!" James managed to say through his gasps for breath. The sound of howling pain could now be heard. It sounded similar to Remus' voice but soon turned into growls of pain. The door opened a few inches, and Snape caught a glimpse of the large creature with black and red eyes, and spiked brown fur.

"Oh…my…god!" Snape whispered. The colour had drained from his face and he seemed rooted to the spot, paralysed in fear. James grabbed his wrist and tugged hard on it.

"Let's go," he whispered angrily and he started to run and drag Snape away. All through out this time, the howls of the werewolf could be heard haunting the place. As they reached the tree, it had already started to swing furiously. 'Sirius and Peter must be out there' James thought. Snape had remained gob-smacked the whole run. The tree froze all of a sudden and James took the opportunity to get out. James silently warned Wormtail and Padfoot to remain in their animagus forms and hide. They hid in nearby bushes.

"I hope you're happy now Snape!" James spat at the boy he had just saved.

"He's a…a…a…" Snape stuttered.

"Yes that's right! A god damned werewolf!" James snarled.

"Holy shit!" Snape cursed in shock, he then grinned. 

"I can get that freak out of here, one less bastard in the school!" he started. Anger flashed all over James, he walked up to him and punched him hard on the nose, Snape fell backwards.

"Like hell you will! You're going to keep this all a secret, you asshole! Dumbledore is probably the only wizard that would let him in this school; he won't get in any other school if he's kicked out! And don't you forget that I just saved your poor excuse for a life, and you're in my debt right now! Think of what would have happened if I had not come and dragged you out here! You'd be werewolf bait! You're just an ignorant fucking bastard!!" James yelled at the boy with the bleeding nose. He then dragged him up.

"And if you do tell anyone, I'll make sure your life will be a living hell!" James whispered dangerously to the boy. He then threw him to one side.

"Now leave now, before I kill you right here," James warned pointing his wand at him. Snape got to his feet and ran to the school, once he was out of sight he turned into his animagus form. Wormtail pressed the knot, and the three animagus headed down the tunnel.

The next morning, James was NOT in a good mood, he was a little angry at Sirius for telling Snape about the willow, but he was even angrier at Snape for being stupid enough to actually go down there. He couldn't believe someone could be that thick! Everyone knew well enough to stay away from the Whomping Willow, but Snape just had to know what was happening and be nosy. Dumbledore had spoken to Snape, and he had warned him not to tell anyone. Snape agreed and kept to himself. 

That evening, James lay on his bed. He had been exhausted. After the previous night's antics and a day of making sure Snape didn't tell anyone of the incident, he had just collapsed on to his bed. He fell into light sleep, and started dreaming.

__

He saw himself, it was peaceful night, and quiet, the moon was out and stars littered the sky beautifully. But something troubled him. He looked around and saw the red haired girl he loved so much talking to a stranger. The cloaked stranger held out its hands. Lily looked slightly disgusted at it and shook her head; she started to walk away. The hand now was pointed at her chest, a green light forming at the tip. He felt his eyes widen in shock. He started to run, changing into a stag, running as fast as he could and as silently as he could. He saw how Lily froze in horror, he ran faster and with his antlers, heaved her up onto is back. He started to run as fast as he could, away from the hooded figure that hovered in the air. He saw the green jets of light try to hit him. He ran faster and faster away from it all. He felt his legs getting heavier as he ran, it took a lot of effort to lift his legs, but the school was so near! He had to reach the school; it was safe there! With a last effort, his legs reached the school, as a blinding green light reached them.

James woke up in a cold sweat. What was all that about? He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the clock. It was blurry so he reached for his glasses, it was 3.30am, -'Why are you up? Go back to sleep!' the clock had said- James washed his face and pondered about the dream. But he thought it was more or a premonition.


	11. The Familiar Premonition

Chapter 11: The Familiar Premonition. 

The end of the week had finally came and the students seemed a bit restless. They had not been outside in quite a while and with days becoming longer and brighter, they would complain about being locked up inside the castle. At the feast Professor McGonagall stood up and gathered everybody's attention.

"After complaints made from the student body, Professor Dumbledore has allowed a weekend visit to Hogsmeade. First and Second years may attend these visits on condition that a teacher is with them. Pupils that are third year and above may go with out a teacher but in groups no less than four. The first visit will be tomorrow in the morning and we will promptly leave at noon and arrive back at school at approximately 3.00pm, you may also be allowed to roam the grounds for that day only." she announced. Cheers were heard from the tables and a cheerful murmur went on in the Great Hall.

"Oh yes! I can't believe we can go!" first years were saying from down the table.

"This'll be a good time to stretch our legs, and maybe I can buy something for Petunia, her birthday is coming up soon," Lily said.

"I say you buy her dungbombs," Sirius said nodding in approval of his decision.

"I don't think so. I'd have to buy her something that's muggle-ish" Lily said smiling at the suggestion.

"Good luck then, Hogsmeade just sells Wizarding and Witching things." James said patting her on the back.

The next morning the Marauder's and Lily headed to the Entrance Hall. It was already filled with students. The First and Second years had been assigned with a certain teacher and the third years and above were patiently waiting by the door. They headed towards the door. Hagrid opened the door and the third years and above ran outside yelling something about freedom. The teachers watched them and shook their heads in an exasperated way.

"I think you lot are more mature than they are!" said Professor Sprout, the other students laughed.

All of the students were running around the grounds and laughing the Marauder's and Lily ran as fast as they could to the train that would take them to Hogsmeade. They all breathed in big gulps of the air as if they had been deprived of it inside the castle; they scared a lot of the birds in the forest as they ran out shouted in happiness. Once they reached the train, Lily and the Marauder's chose a compartment to the back of the train. The journey wasn't long and they reached Hogsmeade in less than 15 minutes. Once they reached Hogsmeade, students spilled out of the train and ran in every direction to different stores. The first shop the Marauder's headed to was Zonko's. They filled up on different things that they had ran out of. They then headed to the Three Broomsticks for a break and schemed up new ways to prank Snape and Malfoy. They then headed towards Honeydukes for some treats Petunia might like that were slightly muggle-ish and then Lily sent it through the owlery, paying 4 Sickles to use a large Barn owl. After many hours of shopping and talking and eating, they headed back to Hogwarts. 

"I'm exhausted, Lily, that's the last time I _ever_ go shopping with you!" Sirius said. Lily just chuckled.

"Sirius, you must be out of shape! Even I'm not that tired," Remus stated.

"Shut up," was all Sirius said and collapsed onto the couch in the common room.

"Well, Dumbledore is allowing us to roam the grounds this afternoon, I'm gonna go for a walk." James said and headed for the portrait.

"Wait! I'll come with you," Lily called and quickly put all her stuff in her dorm. They then headed outside.

Outside, people were either sitting under a tree, reading, going out on a boat ride on the lake, teasing the giant squid by tickling it's tentacles, out on broomsticks, chasing each other across the grounds, just basically enjoying themselves. And they walked and chatted, James held on to Lily's hand and they intertwined their fingers. They walked around the huge lake and then sat down under a sycamore tree by the lakeshore. Lily leaned against the tree and sat down. James rested his head on her lap and they chatted idly enjoying each other' presence. Lily would ruffle James' his hair making him look adorable. She hummed different songs and James would listen with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. He soon fell into a light sleep. Lily smiled at her boyfriend; he looked like a small child when he slept. She wished she had a camera to take a picture of James, but she thought that she would always remember it as a sweet memory. She bent down and kissed is softly on the lips. She smiled as he grew a small smile on his face. They stayed like that for a long time. Lily had started to make a daisy chain and put small daisies in James' hair, making him look silly, but she just laughed a little and made her daisy chain longer and longer. They stayed like that for a long time. The sun had started to set over the horizon and everything was peaceful. Night started to come, and they really should have gone back inside, but Lily didn't have the heart to wake James up. Lily gently stood up making sure James didn't bang his head on the ground. She headed to the shore and took off her sandals. The cool water caressed her feet and she smiled as a soft breeze blew around her and blew strands of her hair to her face. She started walking round the shore and splashed the water a little. The sound woke James up and he watched as Lily ran around the shore of the lake, holding her robes and kicking the water everywhere. 

Lily looked up and saw the back of a cloaked figure. It hovered a few inches off the ground; it turned to face her. The hood covered the figure's face and Lily couldn't make out any of its features except tow shining silver eyes. It reminded her something, a long time ago, but she couldn't remember.

"Lily Evans," it spoke in a deep voice. Lily shivered, it sounded so cold.

"How'd you know my name?" Lily asked.

"That doesn't matter now child. I have big plans for you, now come with me," it said and held out it's hand.

Lily grimaced, it was a pale and grotesque hand. It had long yellowed nails. They were chipped in different places and there were some brown patches, like dried up blood. Lily shook her head.

"I don't know you, I'm not going with you," she said.

"You are a strong witch for being muggle-born. You could be great, and powerful and be worshipped by many. That Potter boy would be by your side of course, I have big plans for him also," the hooded figures said coldly and snickering.

"What do you mean?! Leave James out of this! Leave us alone!" Lily said and turned away to run. But she froze, she couldn't run.

"What the…?" she said, "What have you done?" she shouted.

"Stupid girl. You think I will let you get away, to become stronger with Dumbledore's help? If you will not join the dark lord's side, you will perish!" it spat cruelly. It raised its hand and pointed its finger at her chest.

James watched from a distant. He had seen the hooded figure there and talking to Lily. She looked distressed when she talked to it. 'This is too strange…wait a minute…this is just like my dream! This was my premonition!' James thought realisation dawning on him. James then saw it raise its finger to Lily, and the green ball of energy forming at its tip. 

"Shit!" James cursed and started to run towards them, he turned into his stag form. The white stag with messy tuft of fur on his head ran quickly and silently towards the two.

Lily couldn't move, she saw the green light forming at its fingertip and tried harder to moved her feet, but her feet felt like heavy lead and she couldn't move.

"This seems like such a waste, I'm giving you one last chance, join the dark side or die!" it said cold.

"I'll _never_ join the dark side, and I'll _never_ become a servant to scum like Voldemort!" she spat.

"So be it, goodbye Miss Evans," it said. Lily closed her eyes, waiting for the curse to hit her, but then she felt herself being lifted up from the ground. Prongs scooped her up and ran as fast as he could away from the hooded figure.

"Prongs?" Lily said opening her eyes and seeing the white stag carrying her. She saw the stag wink at her and smiled thankfully. She nearly screamed when she saw the green balls of the curse being thrown at her. They just missed them by a fraction. Prongs ran faster and faster towards the school, the jets or light just behind him. 'I have to reach the school!' he thought determinedly. After what seemed like hours, he reached the steps, he rushed up the steps and ran through the door. Lily jumped off and closed the door as blinding green light was heading towards them. She placed her strongest charm to lock the door. Teachers and pupils started to head into the Entrance Hall as the blinding flash of light of green light came. Prongs gulped in his stag form and headed for a deserted corridor so that no one would see him. Everyone in the Entrance Hall covered their eyes and gasped. It gradually cleared and everybody opened his or her eyes. Lily was seen by the door with her wand pointing at the lock, she stood their breathless and then collapsed, she had fainted. Everybody stared at her wide-eyed. Prongs remained hidden in the corridor and turned back into his human form. James ran up to Lily and picked her up.

"Lily? Lily? Wake up!" he shook her a little. Professor McGonagall walked up to the two.

"James, take her to Hospital Wing, she's fainted. And you might was Madam Pomfrey to look at some of those grazes." She said and transfigured her quill into a stretcher. James nodded and lifted Lily up and placed her on the stretcher. He walked to Hospital wing with the stretcher floating in front of him.

"And don't any of you even think of following them!" she shouted at the curious eyes that followed them.

As they entered Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey saw to Lily. She was placed on a bed near the window, to let her have some air. She then lifted her head and poured some 'Quick-Start Potion' into her mouth.

"She should wake up within a half-hour or so, meanwhile, what happened to you James?" she said looking at the nasty cuts and grazes on his arm and legs.

"Uh…I…um…" James started to think of an excuse.

"Don't tell me. You always come up with some gruesome excuse whenever you are in here," she said and rolled her eyes. She placed him on a bed next to Lily' and cleaned him wounds. He than drank a sweet tasting potion and his wounds instantly disappeared. A few moments later, Dumbledore entered the wing.

"Hello Poppy," he greeted the matron.

"Hello Professor, what brings you to these parts of the school?" she asked.

"I just would like a word with Mr Potter and Miss Evans," he said and his eyes wandered to the students at the far side of the room.

"Ok, but not for long, they need their rest," Madam Pomfrey said and headed for her office.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to the students slowly, Lily was slowly waking up and James sat on a chair next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the two students.

"I'm fine Professor, just a little tired," Lily replied yawning.

"Couldn't be better Professor," James replied.

"That's good, will you be willing enough to tell me exactly what happened in the grounds tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

James told him of the premonition he had had, and Lily was reminded of the dream she had a long time ago. She then told them how the figure asked her to join forces with Voldemort and how he had big plans for her and James. She told him how he had threatened to kill her and how James had saved her just in time. 

"This is all rather interesting," Dumbledore muttered to himself with a twinkle of hope in his eyes. 

"How is it interesting Professor?" James asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's very clear to me. You are both very powerful for your age, and Voldemort feels threatened by this. So he wants you to join his side so you won't be a difficulty in his way." Dumbledore said, "it's all rather interesting." He said.

"Now, I should leave you to rest. I'm sure you've had enough events for one night, goodnight" he said and exited. 'They are the creators in the prophecy.'


	12. He's Always There For Me

Chapter 12: He's Always There For Me.

When Lily and James were allowed to leave Hospital Wing, the whole school had heard about what happened. No one knew what James really had to do with it, but they didn't know about his animagi power. Everyone came up with different things but no suggestions quite came to the truth. When Lily was asked about what happened she just shook her head and said she didn't want to talk about it. James had told the Marauder's of what had happened that night and made them keep it a secret. Lily didn't like the attention she was getting from the students and would often stay in her dorm with her cat for company. She knew what would happen if any one would know that she and James were asked to join the Dark Side. They'd fear them and try to get them out of the school, thinking they would turn into a Death Eater. Her only comfort came from her friends, the teacher's and mostly James.

__

- Dear Diary,

Here I am again, stuck in my dorm. Why'd this have to happen? I hate this. All this attention is not what I wanted. And now, I'm living in some fear, a fear that James will get hurt because of me. No matter what happens, it's always HIM rescuing me, it's always HIM making sure I'm ok, it's always HIM that's getting hurt because of me. James rescued me from Remus as a werewolf, he's the one that's reassuring me at these dark times, and he's the one that rescued me from that hooded thing back then. He's always there for me. I think I'm turning into a burden for him. He deserves better than some curious, ugly, quiet and helpless girl like me. But I love him so much.

Lily

2/3/77-

A knock came at the door and made Lily jump. It opened slowly and James peered through and smiled charmingly at Lily. 

"Hi." Lily said smiling and closed her diary.

"Hey there Lil," he replied and sat behind her on her bed. He embraced her from behind and pecked her on the cheek. He then rested his head on her shoulder. Lily giggled a little.

"What'cha doing?" he asked childishly and yawned.

"Nothing much," she replied.

"Uh huh," he replied and yawned again. He then lay down, dragging her down with him. She laughed a little. James untied her loose bun and let her hair fall down her back in smooth dark red waves. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed closing her eyes. He pulled her in closer so that her head was lying on his shoulder. She sighed even more and placed her foot between his two feet, keeping them warm.

"James," she whispered.

"Yes?" he replied quietly.

"I want to stay like this forever," she said quietly, enjoying his presence.

"So do I." He replied and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep like that. When the girls came into their dorm, none of them had the heart to wake them up. They looked so cute together.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter (but I think the fluffiness of this chapter makes up for it), there'll be a lot more in chapter 13. If you're not pleased with chapter 13, I hereby give you permission to cast an Unforgivable curse on me for 5 minutes – but do remember those are illegal and you'd be breaking wizarding rules – .

__


	13. Unexpected

Chapter 13: Unexpected.

Rain. It splattered on the school like tiny dungbombs that didn't smell. The clouds thundered over the school and flashes on lightning could be seen in a mere distance, illuminating the sky in a ghostly glow. As pupils looked overhead in the Great Hall, the enchanted ceiling was rather frightening. The jagged light made shadows of everybody and created an eerie atmosphere. 

Lily made her way to the Great Hall for dinner and sat down in a more shadowed area of the table, where no one could talk to her. She didn't jump every now and then when lighting flashed through the sky and thunder rolled overhead, as the other students would. She just sat there, with no emotion showing in her face as she ate her food all alone, that is, until James, Remus and Sirius entered. She cheered up when they talked to her and told her of their latest plan to prank Snape, Malfoy and any other person that had done something to annoy them.

"Where's Peter?" asked Lily after another flash of jagged lighting flashed through the sky.

"I don't know. But I think he's in that meeting with Madam Hooch," Sirius answered.

"I don't think so Sirius; Madam Hooch is sitting at the teacher's table," Remus said pointing her out.

"Well, maybe he's got detention?" James asked unsure, Peter rarely lied to them.

"Do you really think Peter's capable of getting a detention by himself? He usually get detention with one of us," Remus pointed out.

"Well, he's probably just in the library or common room. He's usually there when you three aren't around him," Lily said reassuringly.

At that moment a small plastic object hit the back of Sirius' head. He turned around and picked up what was thrown at him. It was his pack of Exploding Snap cards he had lost the past few weeks. He looked to see who had thrown it, but no one seemed to have thrown it.

"What's wrong Sirius?" James asked.

"Oh nothing, I found my Exploding Snap cards though!" he said cheerfully.

Just then some Slytherin's passed by them at the table snickering and whispering in hushed voices, if they were trying to look suspicious, they were doing a good job of it.

"What? No insult today?" Sirius asked his friends slightly surprised and with raised eyebrows. His friends just shook their heads exasperatedly and continued to eat.

Although, Lucius Malfoy had heard what he had said. 'Oh don't you worry Black. You and your friends will be joining us soon enough, then the insults can begin.' He thought and snickered. Just then, a flash of lightning passed by. And the rain seemed to get heavier, the clouds darker and the thunder, louder.

The four friends headed back up to the common room. Lily was just about to go back to her dorm leaving an excuse that she had to study until James grabbed her wrist and turned her around gently.

"You can't hide away in there forever Lil, just stay with us for a while. And you've studied enough as it is!" he said looking pleadingly into her eyes.

"But they'll all ask questions," Lily said shifting her gaze from James' eyes.

"No they won't. They didn't ask you any in the hall at dinner time, nor in class, and if they ask, I'll gladly put a VERY strong hex on them," James grinned. Lily laughed and gave in.

"Fine I'll stay," she said. 

James whooped a little and held Lily's hand as they sat on a big red rug in front of the fire and with Sirius and Remus. They joked a lot and laughed quite loudly, earning a disapproving look from Molly Farthing, a 6th Year prefect. 

"Ok, let's have a game of Exploding Snap, since I've found my pack again!" Sirius suggested. They all agreed. He sat there showing off his shuffling skills. They rolled their eyes as he grinned at his perfect shuffled cards. He started to hand them out equally amongst the four of them. One by one, and slowly. The storm raged on outside. More thunder rolled overhead and flashes of lightning became more frequent. Sirius finally finished giving each a card. As if in slow motion, all four, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, lifted their set of cards off the rug. The minute they laid one finger on their cards, a flash of lightning illuminated the room, and they saw in that split second, how they started to disappear. When everyone looked at the red rug by the fireplace, the four friends that had sat there had disappeared.

__

Lily… Lily! Wake up! That voice was ringing in her head. It was annoying her. She had a sore head and she felt like her hands had been burnt badly in a fire. Lily slowly opened her eyes and saw into the worried face of Sirius Black. But she wasn't in the Common Room, or her dorm, or even Hospital Wing for that matter. She slowly got up and felt how ice cold water pelted her face mercilessly.

"S-S-Sirius? What happened?" she asked eye wide as she looked at her surroundings.

It was dark, and cold, and wet. Trees had covered them and their dripping leaves bundles up the water, which slid off and hit the ground. The ground was bumpy and Lily saw that her head had rested at a tree root sticking up from the ground. Th canopy was so thick that the sky couldn't be seen. But lightning did light it up whenever it struck.

"The cards, someone rigged them. They turned them into a portkey," he muttered absolutely soaking wet.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked getting up on her feet with Sirius' help.

"I have a fair idea. We're deep inside the Forbidden Forest," he said and was very aware of his surroundings. Lily gasped. 

"Where is Remus and James?!" she suddenly asked.

"I don't know, they must have been separated from us when we were transported, we'll have to find them first and then head our way out," he said. Lily nodded in agreement.

Sirius transformed into his animagus form. A large black dog. Lily was strongly reminded of the Grim, an animal that was a death omen. She walked up to the large dog, it's head nearly reached her shoulder, and walked by it's side. It sniffed the ground for any scent of Remus or James or danger. Lily followed, just as alert for anything in the forest that might attack them. It was timed like these she really wanted Hagrid around. He knew the forest like the back of his hand. He would manage to get them out safely. Lily nearly tripped the many tree roots that were uprooted and she scratched herself many times with twigs that were sticking out at off angles. Padfoot was scratched a fair few times and winced a little but continued on his scent trail. His ears pricked up as heard noise far off, and a moan. He turned to look at Lily who seemed to read his mind. She nodded and the dog started to run, she followed the black dog, a little bit behind of his speed. Padfoot stopped to see James and Remus lying on the ground, robes slightly torn. James was the one moaning a little in pain. Padfoot went up to him and started to lick his face. James grew conscious and slammed his eyes open. He got up and acknowledged the dog. He heard more rustling and saw a slightly breathless Lily appear. Lily smiled when she saw James and gave a worried glance to Remus who was still unconscious. Padfoot went up to Remus and started to lick his face. Padfoot knew how much Remus hated being licked on the face. After a lot or groaning and angered looks from Remus, he got up. Padfoot turned into Sirius.

"About time you got up Remmy," said Sirius and laughed at the disgruntled look on his face. But his laugh soon stopped at the death glare he was getting from Remus.

"Seriously, we need to find a way out of here," James said.

"Do any of you, by chance have the Marauder's Map with you?" Sirius asked. The all shook their heads in a 'no.'

"Damn!" he cursed and tried thinking of a way to get out. The others looked around and started to think which way of the forest would lead back to the school.

"I don't think we should split up and look, even if it does give us a better chance of getting out," Lily muttered and sat on an uprooted tree root. They all nodded.

"Well, lets just go one way and then if the trees get thicker, we'll turn around and go the other way," Remus suggested.

"That seems a bit time-consuming," James said looking up to see only canopy, no sky.

"It's either that, or we split up and look," Sirius said.

After a lot of decision making, they headed in one direction as one group. The tress didn't get thicker, and they didn't get thinner, they seemed to stay the same all the way through. Rain hit them hard and even though the Lily placed charms to stay dry, they still seemed to get wet. After a half-hour of walking around in the forest, they started to see the trees get thinner. The clouds seemed darker than ever. They were nearly black, but they glinted an unusual purple. Thunder rolled continuously and lightning seemed to be brighter and hotter here. As the trees grew thinner, the four friends expected to see the outline of the Hogwarts castle loom in the distance, but it didn't come. They frowned but continued onwards until they came to an opening.

"What the-?" Sirius started.

"Where are we?" Lily asked uncertain.

The opening was a strange shape with trees dotted in between different areas. The grounds were cracked and dry and snakes slithered across the different plains, but what was most unusual about it was the green mist looming over it. It even had a large pond to one side, with slime bubbling at the top. The smell was different and wasn't pleasant. Hissing came from snakes, croaking from frogs and the sound of small crickets. Glowworms could be seen hovering about and they light flashed a lot whenever the lightning wasn't seen. The blackish purple clouds loomed over the place. This was definitely not the Hogwarts grounds.

"Um…this was never mentioned to us before," James said as he stared at everything around him.

"This place is worse than hell," Remus stated looking wide-eyed at the strange place.

"You can say that again," Sirius managed to say through his gawking.

"We should go back, this is definitely not Hogwarts," Lily started.

As she spoke, black figures started to appear from the back, walking in one long horizontal line, like an army. The sound of twigs snapping from behind stirred them. The four friends turned around to see more cloaked figures behind them. Instincts told them to run, but where could they run? The cloaked figures behind them shoved them onto the grounds and they all fell over from the force of the push. They were surrounded by these cloaked figures. Finally, they stopped marching and lifted up their left-hand sleeve. Sirius, Remus, James and Lily gaped at the tattoo that had been planted on their skin. It glowed black; The Dark Mark. 

"Death Eaters?" Lily said fear plastered on her face.

"That's right my child," sneered a cold voice from no where.

When lightning flashed they say a large figure float down from the sky and touch the ground. The figure wore a hooded cloak with silver fastenings and a ring with a snake coiled around a green gem was seen on his middle finger. The figure bore a wand in his hand and his eyes were as red as blood. He took off his hood.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort."


	14. Meetings With The Lord Of Darkness

Chapter 14: Meetings With The Lord Of Darkness.

'Oh no…please don't let this happen!'

'FUCK! I DON'T WANT TO DIE SO YOUNG!' 

'Ok, we're all in deep shit!' 

'I'd much rather be a werewolf right now.'

The four students stared in shock at the large man. He was so…ugly. He had snake like eyes and slits for nostrils. And they were sure that when he opened his mouth, he'd have a forked tongue. He looked half man, and half snake. He was a towering, man, no; he was a towering _being_. He loomed over the four students with a cold smirk on his face. Surrounding all of them, were the hundreds of followers he had, the Death Eaters. They were all hooded and cloaked in black robes with a green and silver lining. The Dark Mark glowed a cold and evil black on their skin. 

"Surprised to see me, aren't you." He said more than asked. The students stared at him but didn't answer. 

"My, what a silent lot you are. I didn't expect that from the Marauder's." he snickered as angered looks were plastered over James', Sirius' and Remus' face.

"What do you want…_Voldemort_?" James spat.

"My, my, what courage you have. I must say that some of my Death Eater's are even afraid to say my name." He sneered and laughter broke out among some of the Death Eater's.

"SILENCE!" he boomed. The Death Eater's instantly stopped laughing and stood like soldiers.

"I must say I was quite disappointed in you Lily," he said shaking his head in disapproval. The Marauders -minus Peter- stood in front of her to guard her from Voldemort. Voldemort just smiled evilly. 

"You leave Lily alone!" Sirius yelled at him, he was shaking a little, but he spoke confidently.

" Like one of my colleagues said before, you would be very powerful if you joined me, Lily. And Sirius. You could be so much greater on my side. You would all be so much greater on my side. Remus, I can get rid of that little problem you have every full moon," he said turning to face Remus.

"Oh believe me, being a werewolf is bliss compared to joining the dark side," he said through gritted teeth.

"James, you're loyalty and bravery are valuable assets, and they could come in much use in the Dark Side. You'd have powers beyond any others. And Lily here would be by your side, you'd be treated like a King and she'd be your Queen as we take over," he smirked towards James.

"Lily is always by my side and my side happens to rival yours!" he glared daggers at the evil wizard. Voldemort laughed a cold mirthless laugh at all the answers that had been given to him. 

"Such strong mortals we have here, and it seems like such a waste maybe my friends can perform a little kiss on you," he managed to say through his laugh and pointed to the Dementors.

"_Mobilus_!" Voldemort commanded and pointed his wand at Remus. A faint yellow tinge made its way towards Remus. It engulfed him and, he went limp, as if his legs couldn't stand his weight. He hovered in the air and was then floated to Voldemort's side in a cage. 

"Remus!" they all yelled and ran after him, but they were held back by Death Eater's. They elbowed punched and kicked at the Death Eater's but they kept a firm grasp on the three students. Voldemort laughed even more and turned to face Remus.

"Well Mr Lupin, what can I say?" he started.

"Nothing?" Remus said sarcastically. Voldemort slapped him hard across the face. 

"You're sense of humour ceases to amuse me." Voldemort snapped at him.

"Now, Remus," he said in a gentler tone, it seemed very difficult by the expression on his face, "do you really want to live all your life fearing every month, that you'll manage to ruin another person's life as a werewolf? Where will you go after Hogwarts? You won't be able to hide in that place you go to every month. Join me…and your problem will be solved easily." Voldemort finished. Remus' face was contorted in disgust and he did something very unlike him. He actually spat at the dark wizard. Voldemort's snake like face contorted in disgust and he held out a handkerchief to wipe the slime off him.

"That's very unhygienic of you. If that's your final decision, deal with your consequences," Voldemort said and put away his handkerchief. He raised his wand up to the heavens, and a small section of the blackish purple clouds parted, showing a clear crescent pearly moon. 

"_Totalus_," Voldemort said with as evil grin on his face. As he did so, a tinge of red light from his wand headed upwards, going a long way off, pass the different protective layers the Earth had, going up through the darkness of space and heading towards the pearly moon. Remus looked on in horror as the moon slowly turned from its recent position, and grew fuller. Remus' body suddenly went from limp to rigid. He wailed in pain as his robes started to shred and fur grew from his skin. Long spiked up fur made up his mane and his crying of pain grew louder. His eyes bulged as his iris went from blue grey to a deep red. The white of his eyes turned an inky and glossy black. His nails grew into sharp snarled claws that glinted in the moonlight. Remus' canines grew rather painfully into large fangs and they were so sharp and pointed. His painful cries gradually turned into angry wolfish growls. He grew from an average boy into a rather large werewolf. James, Lily and Sirius watched in horror as one of their best friends went through the painful transformation. They couldn't stand to hear his cries of pain and then his angry howls. The werewolf that was now present fought against the yellow tinge that had engulfed it and tried to stand on the ground instead of hovering in the air. Voldemort smirked at the angered werewolf. He enjoyed keeping the raging creature trapped and frustrated.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Lily kept whispering to herself. She knew the wrath of the werewolf and didn't want to have to see it again, unless it attacked Voldemort.

"BASTARD! TURN REMUS BACK! HE'S DANGER TO EVERYONE OF US RIGHT NOW!" James yelled and tried to get out of the grasp of the Death Eater's.

"As long as he's under my spell he won't be able to get out," smirked Voldemort.

Lily tried to explain but kept her mouth shut as realisation dawned on her. Werewolves always got through barriers, the mounted up their strength and when that strength was at it's highest, and it could break through any barrier.

"Now, then. Sirius," Voldemort started. Sirius jumped when his name was mentioned. He had been too worried about Remus to take notice of what was happening around him. 

"Well, you've got everything in your life, you have the looks, the popularity, the minuscule power. I can amplify that power tenfolds. Your powers are extraordinary for a student your age, are you still going to refuse everything I am offering?" Voldemort asked as the Death Eater's that had grasped him shoved him forward.

"And betray my friends just for stupid power? Never! Power isn't the source of all happiness and it will lead to your end with the way you use it!" he shouted, not shaking anymore. He had become confident. After seeing what Remus went through, he would go through the same suffering to prove that he was no coward and that he could with stand the Dark Side.

"So be it," Voldmort spat and snapped his fingers. The sound arose the group of Dementors to the far side of the field. The walked over slowly and menacingly towards Sirius. Sirius froze in horror as he saw them coming his way. Ever since a class in Divination when he had seen himself in Azkaban for a crime he hadn't committed he had become slightly paranoid of Dementors. The Dementors basically grabbed him and dragged him to one side. Sirius was shaking like a leaf when they approached him. The worst of his memories haunted him again and his mind seemed to see the visions of the older version of himself in Azkaban, hearing the insane whispers from cell mates, seeing himself as a thin and gaunt man, being tormented in his cell, bound from freedom. 

"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sirius yelled as he saw his future visions and shook on the floor, clutching his head and trying to rid his mind from those awful scenes. James and Lily yelled out his name.

"Sirius, it's all fake! You got over those memories! Fight them! Dammit! Fight them Sirius! They're not real! Come on!" James shouted as Sirius yelled louder

"Sirius! Remember that spell in D.A.D.A! The Patronus! We've practised it before! You did so well too!" Lily bawled at him. He seemed to calm down a little as he heard their voices but he lay there like a nervous wreck.

"Such reassuring words from people who will go through their own torture, and then if I'm bored, I'll kill you both," Voldemort grinned evilly at them. Both glared at him.

"Voldemort, you're a poor excuse for a person. You're a cold, heartless, stuck up bastard!" Lily spat at him, not caring that she might get herself killed just from that statement. Voldemort contorted his ugly face in anger.

"_Mobilus!_"he yelled.

Lily was wrapped in the same yellow cage that Moony was wrapped in. She went limp and was floated over to Voldemort's side.

"No! Lily!" James yelled and instantly tried to get himself free. No matter how much kicking, punching and elbowing went on, they wouldn't let go. James was determined to be set free. He wouldn't stop with the struggle to leave their grasp. Lily was soon by Voldemort's side and he turned to face her with an evil grin placed on his face.

"So, my little flower, you won't join my side? Your charm work sets you higher than the rest, and I could gain more trust with a mudblood on my side. Still no? Then deal with the consequences!" he sneered. With that he waved his wand in a round circle three times. As he did so, an ordinary muggle living room could be seen. Everyone could see it from where they were standing. It was a warm yellow and orange colour, neat and proper, and with muggle gadgets like a TV, radio, lamps, and with normal pine furniture. Two people sat there. A man with red hair and blue eyes was reading the newspaper, a woman with brilliant green eyes like Lily's and blonde hair, which was shoulder length, sat watching a comedy on the TV. They were Lily's parents.

"Mum? Dad?" Lily whispered.

"That's right Lily, now I found a little gadget that's useful. See when I push this button…" in doing so, Lily saw the living room explode in flames.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!" Lily screamed as smoke filled the vision. Bits of debris flew around the room.

"Want a clearer vision?" Voldemort asked evilly. He snapped his fingers and the smoke cleared away. Lily stared in horror as she saw two lifeless bodies. The skin was burned and black, and clothes were ripped and tattered, and blood covered the bodies. Her parents, her innocent parents, lay dead.

"BASTARD!" Lily yelled and though her arms and legs were limp, she tried to bang hard against the barrier.

"PRICK! ASSHOLE! MURDERER!" Lily yelled at him, throwing every insult that came to her head. James watched her in horror, she was so angry and upset, it was unbearable. Tears flowed down her face like rivers. She was soon too upset to even speak and collapsed into tears and a state of depression. She couldn't believe what had happened. She had witnessed the murder of her parents. 

"Now, Lily no need to e so rude," Voldemort smirked and raised his wand.

"Frankly, I now can't see why I'd want a mudblood like you on my side, I'll make do with you now!" he snarled and lifted his wand.

"NO!" James yelled and somehow managed to get out of the grasp of the Death Eater's. They ran to grab him but Voldemort kept them back.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort yelled and pointed it at James.

Instant pain shot up through James. He then collapsed on the floor and twitched in pain. He screamed out loudly and felt the burning hot pain shoot through him, it felt like he was being run over, being stabbed by a thousand daggers, being trampled by a hippogriff, being bitten by eight werewolves. He rolled over in pain. He heard a lot of laughing, heartless laughing from Death Eater's. It was through his blurred vision that he saw the hooded figures remove their hoods - Malfoy, McNair, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle…and some one that looked like…Peter? - these were all students at Hogwarts. Them…Death Eater's? James couldn't believe it. He then heard Lily's crying and saw that she seemed tortured. 'I have t-t-to r-reach L-l-lily!' James thought. The pain was overwhelming for him, but the pain of seeing Lily so hurt was worse. 'I can do this,' he thought. James gritted his teeth and clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. With all the strength he could muster, he started to get up, in much pain. Slowly, his twitching body raised off the ground, it shook violently, and his knees where trembling with the effort to get up. Voldemort stared at the raging James as he fought the curse that caused him so much pain, but it seemed exhausting. James then, valiantly, took a step forward, and it seemed like each painful step he took burned his leg with pain. He slowly got closer with each painful step. Voldemort sent more power into the Cruciatus Curse increasing the pain of the curse.

"James! No! Stay still! He'll kill you!" Lily shouted as James fell to the ground again through the pain.

"No L-l-lily, I d-d-don't c-c-care if I'm k-killed, y-you n-n-need t-to live. You won't d-die as long as I'm a-a-alive," James stuttered through his pain. He started to get up again and walk in much pain over to Lily.

"James! Stop! You're always the one to protect me! Stop sacrificing yourself for me!" Lily yelled.

"L-l-lily, I h-have t-to protect y-y-you, I love you," James said the last three words confidently and then fell to the ground again as Voldemort sent another tsunami of pain towards him.

James felt a new level of pain wash over him. It seemed unbearable but James' determination kept him on his feet. He neared Lily with every waking second and then finally collapsed, just feet away from Lily. He couldn't seem to muster the strength to get up again.

"James…reach for my hand!" Lily said and reached out her hand. She stretched through the burning yellow bars. Voldemort watched in amusement at the two, his wand still raised, and a green ball of energy forming, as he was halfway with the killing curse.

James wailed in pain. It seemed too much to handle now. But he heard Lily's voice, like an angel. His blurry vision saw her hand reaching out towards him. He lifted up his heavy hand, which felt like mice were biting his fingertips and a blazing hot iron was placed on his palm while being belted.

"_Avada…_" Voldemort started to say as the green ball of light at the tip of his wand started to glow. 

James, with all his might reached out for Lily. He pushed himself forward.

"_Keda…_" Voldemort started to say, but just then, the two hands met, and a blinding whit light shone the instant the fingers touched.


	15. Aftermath

Chapter 15: Aftermath.

White, everything shone white. Screams of pain were heard around them from Death Eater's and Dementors. The light was burning their skin and the dark mark caused them the most pain. Some collapsed at the pain coursing through their bodies. This power, or magic, was something so pure, that they couldn't stand it. Darkness had already conquered their souls and the purity of this force overwhelmed them. They started to retreat from it. Disappearing into the forests, apparating some place else, summoning their broomsticks and just running away. The cowards. They were not prepared to fight this battle. Those who stayed had collapsed and were screaming in pain. They twitched and turned and they could feel their insides churning. Fits of spasm occurred in their legs and arms. They couldn't take it. This was a slow and painful death for the Death Eater's who did not run away from the light emitting from Lily and James.

Voldemort was taken aback by what was happening and therefore couldn't continue with the curse. The green ball of light at the tip of his wand disappeared as the light touched it. The brightness blinded him and the power emitting from Lily and James was beyond what he imagined. Even he, the all-powerful Dark Lord felt pain soaring through his body. He stumbled backwards and fell. He covered his face a little from the light and through a gap between his arms he peered at the sources of the light. There he could see to hands holding the others, with intertwining fingers, and clutched together so that they wouldn't separate. 

Sirius stopped wailing at the visions that went through his head. He felt an energy wash over him. The bad feeling that had taken over him completely vanished and he felt more harmonious memories fill him. Like when he made the Quidditch team in his second year, when he and his friends had pulled the biggest prank on Snape ever, when he had finally managed to turn into a dog after many months of practising the complicated animagi spell in his third year, when he had helped make the Marauder's Map, the good times he had with James, Remus, Peter and later on with Lily. He opened his eyes and saw the bright light coming from his two friends. Many of the Dementors had retreated, however, there were still some around him. They were on their knees and twitching in pain. A wave or courage hit him. He gathered his wand waved it above his head.

"_Expecto Patronus!_" he yelled and a bright light shot out his wand. He saw things that looked like shooting stars engulf the Dementors and caused them to retreat from him, even though they were in pain. Sirius whooped but suddenly felt drowsy and weak. The spell had taken a lot out of him and he couldn't help but feel weaker as he fell to his knees in exhaustion. 'Forget being weak! You've had worse injuries on the Quidditch pitch! You have to help Lily and James!' Sirius thought. He started to gather all his strength in standing up. He gradually got to his feet, and started to stumble towards Lily and James rather shakily. The light was blinding as he went nearer, but he felt more energy pulse through him as he walked nearer and nearer to his friends. He soon could make the outline of Lily, she had managed to shatter the cage she was in and was laying on the ground, whispering to James. James was still feeling the effects of the Cruciatus curse on him, but he whispered words to Lily hoarsely but reassuringly to her. Sirius collapsed on the ground next to them and placed his hand on top of theirs. The light got brighter -if possible- and Sirius was sure he could hear the heartbeats of his friends, in a simultaneous rhythm. 

"Sirius…" he heard his friends whisper.

"Shhh…I'm here for both of you," he whispered reassuringly and smiled as he could make out green and brown eyes look up at him. 

Moony growled and covered his eyes. Although he was a werewolf his mind was more humane and he thought like Remus would have. It was an untimely transformation, so he gathered that was why he could still think humanely for himself. He growled more and then roared a long and angered roar. As he roared he saw how his yellow cage shattered into a million pieces. He leaped out and landed on something squishy. He looked down and saw he had partially landed on Voldemort. If werewolves could grin, that was what he was doing. He stretched out and scratched Voldemort deeply on his face. Voldemort was too stunned by the power to notice that the werewolf had scratched him deeply. Moony then ran away from Voldemort and ran closer to his three friends. He felt more energy come into him and as he came closer he saw the three hands holding the other's. He walked closer and closer to them but stopped a little while. Sirius looked into the werewolf's eyes, they didn't hole the menacing look they normally had when he was around humans, they looked warmer. Sirius smiled and then felt how a well-built paw was placed on top of his hand. The paw slowly turned into a hand. It was a painless transformation, and now a slightly tired looking Remus sat there with his hand on top of Sirius' and his heartbeat came in tune to rhythm of his three friends. The light grew into a pure white light. 

Voldemort screamed in pain. He felt as if his skin was burning. As someone had put the Cruciatus curse on him. He felt his skin go dry, his face seemed to shrink and look gaunter than it already was. He felt bones break inside of him and his vision was blurred, and any noise around him didn't reach his ear, he seemed deaf. This power was so pure and full of friendship. It seemed foreign to him. He picked up his wand, which seemed heavier than usual. He gathered any strength left in him and shakily stood up. He raised his wand around him and with any energy left inside him, he apparated away, thinking 'They definitely are the 'creators' in the prophecy. They have to die.' 

The light started to falter and eventually started to die down. As it died away, the four friends lay there, breathless. Sirius caught his breath.

"Alright…what the hell just happened?" he asked between gasps for breath.

"I don't know…ask…Lil or James," Remus panted and pointed at his friends. They didn't respond, they just lay there, unmoving and silent.

"Lily? James?" Sirius said and started to shake them a little. No moans or groans came from the two lying down.

"Shit! What's happened to them!" Sirius asked again. 

"Stop panicking! I'll check for a pulse, you listen for breathing!" Remus snapped.

Remus placed two on his fingers on the wrists on his friends. He felt feeble pulse come from both of them. He sighed in relief; at least it was something, other than nothing. Sirius placed his ear by their mouths and felt for any breath on his cheek or the sound of breathing. He was happy when he felt a gentle breath on his cheek, from both his friends. 

"We need to get back to the school and get them medical attention soon! But how are we going to get back to school?" Remus asked. They didn't know where they were. Or how to get back. Remus looked at Sirius for suggestions and saw him looking rather guiltily. 

"Sirius?" Remus asked. Sirius pulled out some cards from his robes. 

"Ok, ok! I cheated! I gave myself extra cards in Exploding Snap! They're probably portkey's too!" he admitted guiltily. Remus stared at hind and started to laugh.

"Although I should be angry at you for cheating, I'll lay off for now, since those are our only hopes of getting back!" Remus said.

Remus held on to Lily's hand, then onto Sirius', who held onto James' hand. With one of Sirius' fingers touching a card, they disappeared away from the open plains.

***

They arrived back into the common room, on the same rug by the fireplace they had disappeared on many hours ago. Sirius and Remus looked up to see the common room cleared of students and only Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Hagrid, and the Auror, Alastor Moody, aka Mad Eye Moody, standing there. Professor McGonagall gasped as the students reappeared. She looked as if she could hug them all and yell at them at the same time. 

"Professor, we, were just up against…" Sirius and Remus started but were silenced by Dumbledore.

"We'll all hear what happened, once those two are seen to, and I suggest you both go to Hospital Wing too. This seems to have traumatised all of you." Dumbledore said and conjured two stretchers for Lily and James.

All four were taken to Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey stood awaiting her patients. She immediately tended to James and Lily seeing as they were unconscious and just barely alive. But she didn't tell Sirius and Remus that, because, in case they went into a state of panic. Sirius and Remus told them all about what happened to them and what happened when Lily and James touched hands. Everyone listened in silence to what they said, with occasional gasps at what had happened. Dumbledore and Moody seemed sombre as they listened to what happened. Sirius was given some chocolate, to recover from the Dementors effect on him, and Remus was given some potion to calm down some of his nerves, which caused him to become a werewolf. All four students spent the night in hospital wing. And when Remus and Sirius were back to health, they went back to schooling, visiting Lily and James everyday, as they lay unconscious. One day when Sirius and Remus entered, Dumbledore greeted them. 

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Sirius blurted out without thinking. Remus kicked him, stating that he was the _headmaster. _Dumnbledore just chuckled.

"I am here, because, Madam Pomfrey has told me that this is the day Lily and James may wake up. But I am also here to explain a few things to you four," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

He conjured some sandwiches for them as they sat. They all stopped eating when they heard a stir coming from the two unconscious people.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two awake," Dumbledore greeted the two.

"Yeah! James me boy! You had me worried!" Sirius said jokingly.

"Don't forget Lily, she's also waking up!" Remus added. Both pair of eyes opened at the mention of their names.

"Professor…Voldemort! He's…" they both started to say, but Dumbledore silenced them.

"Voldemort is no where near the school any longer. I must say that the story I heard from these two was very intriguing. But I'd like to hear your thoughts on it first." Dumbledore said to them calmly. They all listened as Lily and James told them what they thought about what had happened some nights before. James told them how he saw some of the Death Eater's and could only vaguely remember some of the people. But he could definitely make out Malfoy-"There was no doubt about him- Sirius had said.

"Professor, what was that light?" Lily asked.

"That light, is why Voldemort wanted all of you to join his side. You see, it was your love for your friends that created something so pure, that it scarred Voldemort and his followers. They were into the Dark Arts too much and feeling something as pure as love seemed to burn away their souls. James, Sirius and Remus all helped you, they saved you from death. That power really does, take a lot of energy off you, and without James' help from the very start, you may have very well died. And if these two hadn't helped you later on, both of you would have died," Dumbledore informed them.

"Well isn't that a cheery note." Sirius commented, making them laugh.

A few days went by and Lily and James were allowed to out of Hospital Wing. The whole school had heard of the event, but none of them actually knew what happened. They didn't know the very detail of what had happened. Moody the Auror had heard about the suspected people at Hogwarts being Death Eater's and there stood a long court case between the members of Slytherin House and the Ministry of Magic. During this time, they still had their O.W.L's to study, then their N.E.W.T's and then they would graduate. Marriages would take place and Lily Evans would become Lily Potter, and then the birth of the 'Boy Who Lived' would take place. Then the incident of Halloween 1981 would be recorded in books all over the Wizarding World. But through it all, Lily had shown her true power as a witch. The power of love that saved her friends, her husband and her son's life.

The End.

A/N: Ok…I'm finally finished! But I'm going to apologise now, that ending sucked. But it was the only decent one I liked out of the many theories that were in my head, And this was the only happy one. I'm sorry! This story is dedicated to ~:

__

Snowlily- I know that you love L/J fics, and I promised you I'd post a chapter up tonight anyway!

__

Phoebe- Who was the first person to ever know about me writing this fic, and was the first to read and review it! 

__

Gary Skinner- You are probably the real genius behind this, you found out the real dates of events, and corrected me so I wouldn't make a fool of myself! I thank you for that! And I've hopefully convinced you attempt to read some L/J fics, they really are good even if they are categorised as love/hate.

Ok just a few queries are going to be answered. One reviewer told me that Remus' hair was a brown colour, well, I can just imagine Remus with blonde hair, so I just went with my imagination. But if I do find proof that it is brown, I will gladly change what I think.

Also, I've had e-mails telling me that James was a Chaser in his Quidditch team. I honestly can't remember what position he played, and when I saw the film, it said he was Seeker on the shield, so I assumed he was Seeker. 

So, that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed it! My biggest thank you's to readers and reviewers! I love you guys! You make my day whenever I see my number of reviews have increased! Until next time…

Lots of Love,

Mithua ^-^

29/12/01.


End file.
